The Weirdos Just Get Weirder
by kyoluver15
Summary: they've been going out for 6 months now and they haven't even kissed. they are too busy hiding their love from their families. They would totally flip out. But they can't even stay togther when so many people are tearing them apart.
1. A Happy Couple

The weirdoes just get weirder

"Pheeee!!!" The house shook. Sakura had just woken up.

"Well, the monster over slept again huh? She'll never change." Toya said shaking his head. Toya was Sakura's older brother who now went to college right next to her junior high school. They're 7 years apart.

Sakura came running down the steps. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, monster." Toya said from behind the newspaper he was reading.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Whether I stop calling you that or not it doesn't change the fact that you are one. I mean stomping around the house like that..."

"Hey!"

"Now now kids. Lets eat or we'll all be late okay?" said their father.

Sakura looked at her father and smiled. "Okay!"

"Its time to eat now!" They said together. They ate and shared stories.

Toya interrupted Sakura's story just to say. "Even the way you eat and talk is like a monster's. What ever are we going to do with you?"

"Can't you be nice for one day?!" Sakura said looking at him.

Toya stood from the table. "Sure... Well you better hurry up and eat. I'm leaving now."

"Hey! Wait for me!" Sakura scarfed down the rest of her food, threw on her skates, and skated after Toya. "Didn't you hear me say wait?!"

"Hey there's Yukito."

"What?! Where?!" Sakura looked around and finally found him.

"Although I know you're not, act cool okay?"

It was too late, she went all floaty. Even these days when she saw him she went floaty. Yukito was her brother's best friend (and sort of dating). He went to Toya's school, which meant she still got to see him too. And inside of Yukito is one of the guardians of the seal, Yue. He had the magic of the moon. Cerberus, or Kero, had the power of the sun. They both protected me when I was gathering the clow cards. Mr. Clow Reed himself made the clow cards. He was a very powerful magician to create his own magic. These days I don't have many adventures.

"Hey Sakura! How are you?" Yukito said with a smile.

"O-oh me? I'm fine! How are you?"

"I'm great! But I am running a bit late. Sorry about that."

"No its fine!" I once told Yukito that I loved him, but he made me see that I have someone else as my number one. His is Toya.

"Of course its fine. This monster here is always late. I'm use to it."

Sakura kicked him in the knee.

"Oww...." Toya felt a lot of pain in that knee.

Toya had magic like me too but he gave all his away to Yukito so Yukito and Yue wouldn't disappear. It seems that Toya knew all along about Kero and Yue and Me, and he gave Yue his powers.

"Come on squirt. We're going to be late."

"I'm not late am I?!" Sakura yelled running into the room.

"Actually, Sakura, You're not the last one here for once! In fact you're just in time to see who is!" Tomoyo said. Tomoyo is my best friend. We've been friends for a long time. Our mothers were cousins so I guess that makes us family. She made clothes for me when I was capturing and changing the clow cards. She helps me all the time but sometimes she can be a bit scary...

At that moment, Li Syaoran came running through the door. "Am I late?!"

"Li! How are you last?! You're always here before me!"

Li is a direct descendant of Clow Reed. Everyone in his family has very strong magic. He came from Hong Kong to collect them and become the next master, but in the final judgment, I was claimed the master of the clow cards. We used to be rivals but we're dating now. Sort of... Long story.

"I'm last?!" Li asked.

"Not quite... But here comes the last two people." Tomoyo exclaimed.

Meilin Rae and the teacher ran through the door and the bell rang.

"Ha ha! I'm not late!" Meilin chanted.

Meilin was arranged to marry Li but they broke it. Meilin wanted someone who would love her more than anything and she saw that she wasn't going to get that from him so she arranged for the marriage to be canceled. But that doesn't mean she's given up trying. Meilin never gives up... She helped out with the clow cards too. Although she couldn't actually capture them.

"Now children, its time to start class. Everyone in their seats please."

Yep... Its nothing but peaceful days around here now. It's kind of boring... I sort of wish that something around here would happen again. Well... Sort of... Just nothing too extreme.

"Hey Sakura!" Li yelled trying to catch up with Sakura. Sakura turned around and saw Li running towards her. She waved. "Sakura can I walk you home?" Sakura's eyes lit up and she blushed.

"Sure... But isn't my house way out of your way?"

"Its okay. I want to walk you home."

"Okay!"

Sakura and Li were passing Penguin Park when Sakura had the sudden urge to go over there. She skated over to the park.

"Hey! Sakura! Where are you going?!"

"To see King penguin!" Sakura said as if it was obvious.

Li stood there for a while then smiled and ran after her. When he found her she was talking to King penguin as if they were best friends from long ago.

Li walked up behind her and hugged her.

"Li?"

"Shh..." Li said quietly and Sakura just sank into his arms. "Lets stay like this for a while. We might not get another chance."

"Mm hm..."

Sakura's brother was very protective of her and he especially didn't like Li.

Sakura turned around to hug Li. They were so in love but they had not even kissed before. She wondered what it would be like.

As if Li read her mind he said her name. She looked up into his dark eyes and they leaned in towards each other. Slowly getting closer each second.

"You don't mind if I step in do you?" said Toya appearing out of nowhere.

"Ahh!" The two said jumping back from each other.

"So you two are going out now huh? You're going out with this brat? Sakura, I thought you had better taste. Well I'm going to have to keep a bigger eye on you two from now on."

"Toya... You shouldn't scare them like that." Yukito said appearing from behind a tree.

"Yukito!" Sakura and Li said surprised.

"Hi Sakura, Li. Sorry to interrupt you two. Would you like to walk with us home?"

"Uh..." Sakura and Li looked at each other.

"They don't have a choice. They're coming with us." Toya said turning on his heal and walking slowly away.

Sakura was furious. She wanted to beat her brother down soooo badly! Yukito sensed this and came up to stop her. "Sakura," He whispered in her ear, "You have to understand that Toya only does this because he loves you so much. He just can't really let you go. It's like his own daughter going off on her first date with some guy he doesn't know. Please try to understand." Sakura looked at Li and then looked at the ground. She nodded her head slowly.

"I'll try." Sakura looked at her brother walking farther and farther in front of them. She smiled.

Yeah that's right. My brother is just looking out for me.

"I'll see you later okay Li?" Sakura said to the boy. They were on her porch outside.

"Yeah." He swept her in his arms and said, "I'll see you later."

They embraced each other for a second longer and then let go. Sakura and Li knew that Toya was watching them so they couldn't do anything. They could barley hug. Li was walking down the porch steps and Sakura was waving goodbye.

"See you tomorrow Li!" She waved and waved until she could no longer see him. She stayed out there for a few more minutes sighing and thinking about Li. She was sure that he was doing the same. She finally turned to go back inside, as she turned she saw something out of the corner of her eyes. She stopped dead in her tracks. She made no movement and barely breathed. She couldn't hear anything and she couldn't sense anything either. Maybe she was just imagining it. She was headed in to the house and up to her room. Kero was upstairs sleeping in the air again.

"Kero? Kero..." She nudged him. He didn't wake up. "Kero!" The tiny thing that looked like a stuffed animal woke up, yelled and fell to the ground.

"What was that for?!" The tiny animal yelled.

"Sorry but you weren't waking up and you know you aren't supposed to be flying around my room sleeping while anyone but me is home." She sighed. "Anyways, I have something to discuss with you." At that moment the door to her room flew open and Kero put on his stuffed animal act. It was her brother, Toya.

"Hey squirt, you talking to yourself up here or is that brat up here somewhere?" Toya said looking around her room.

"Oh me? You must be hearing things Toya. There's no one here except me. I definitely wasn't having a conversation with myself. Now please get out of my room and knock before you come in next time."

Toya looked at Kero with an evil eye and then left. Both at the same time let out their held in breaths.

"Your brother knew about me before right? Why can't I just let him see me?" Kero said breathing hard.

"Because, you just can't. I'll have to do so many chores for him before he lets me off the hook." She thought about that for a second. "Anyways, about what I was saying before. There are only 53 clow cards right? Only those 53 exist correct?"

"Yeah. To my knowledge. But after all we did find the 53 one without knowing it existed. Why do you ask?" Kero said looking worried.

"Well, I'm pretty sure something was following me and you know how clow cards tend to do that, but the thing is..." Sakura paused for a moment. "I didn't sense a clow card anywhere nearby. Nothing. Not even a hint of magic anywhere outside."

"Hmmm...." The door swung open again.

"Toya!" Sakura said hiding Kero. She was faced away from the door. "Didn't I tell you to knock?" Sakura turned around and found that it wasn't Toya. It wasn't even someone she knew.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Another World

_**Chapter 2**_

"Who... Who a-are you?" Sakura could barely finish the sentence. In front of her eyes was a guy with dark hair like Toya's and it had highlights like Kero's skin color. He had a deep voice and he was really tall. He looked almost as tall as her brother. He came in and closed the door behind him.

"I am here for you." He bowed in front of her. "You are the princess I've been looking for. The princess that will save us all."

"Save you? Princess? What are you talking about? I'm a regular junior high girl. I can't be a-" She was cut off by a knock at the door and a voice right after it. It was her brother.

"Hey. Sakura. Do you want cake? Yukito went out and bought some." He tried to the open the door and noticed it was locked. "Hey! Squirt, open the door!" Sakura was freaking out. The guy on the floor barely moved. He only looked around at the door and then at her. "SAKURA!!!"

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do? You're here and he's there and it won't take long for the door to be there." Sakura stopped running around and pointed to the ground. She then started shaking. She ran up to the mysterious guy. "You've got to hide. He'll kill you if he finds you." The guy looked at her, Toya was still slamming on the door.

Suddenly the guy spoke. "As you wish." He started turning into little, glowing particles that started flowing into her. "If you need me, I'm right here." A bright light shined from her heart. When it was gone her brother broke in the door. As Sakura said, the door was on the floor.

"Sakura?!" Toya was breathing very hard. "Why didn't you open the door?!" He started looking around her room. Kero was already in her pocket. The mysterious guy had disappeared. "Who was in here with you? Was it that brat?!" Toya was turning red with anger.

"What are you talking about? Li isn't here. No one is! Why did you have to break down my door?!" Sakura trying to sound as angry as he was. She was having a hard time though.

"The door shouldn't have been locked in the first place! Why didn't you open it?! You were just sitting there weren't you?!" Toya yelled.

"N-no! I was, I was sleeping! I fell asleep on my floor because I was so tired! I just woke up when you banged down my door! Dad's going to be mad you know."

"You didn't seem sleepy earlier. You seemed way too energetic. I can fix the door but don't lock your door anymore okay? Yukito went out and bought cake. You want some?" Toya said pointing out the door downstairs. Kero started moving around in her pocket when he heard the word cake. Sakura tried to hide his movement with her hands.

"Yeah. I'll be down in a second." Toya gave her a weird look while Sakura returned his gaze with a smile.

"Fine." He left and headed sown the stairs. It wasn't until Sakura was sure that he was downstairs that she started breathing again. Kero popped out of her pocket.

"Cake?! I love cake!" He started floating with stars in his eyes. He was clearly on cloud nine. Sakura wasn't paying any attention to him. She was looking around her room to make sure that guy wasn't still there hiding somewhere. She placed her hand to her heart. It was beating wildly and her heart was warm. She started to blush.

'Why? Why is my heart beating so fast? Why am I so.... excited.' Sakura closed her eyes and both of her hands covered her beat red face. When she opened them again, she saw a not too pleased Kero. She jumped.

"Are you ever going to go downstairs to get my cake?" He said. A sweat drop fell down her face.

"Heh heh. Sure Kero. I'll be back soon." She got up and walked down the stairs. Before she joined Yukito and Toya she thought about that guy one last time.

'I don't even know his name. Who could he be? Kero didn't seemed to worried, so he can't be that bad. Although... Syaoran will be a little mad. He was a little handsome. Better not tell Li that. Heh heh.' She smiled.

It was very dark outside and it was a very starry night. Sakura's fixed door was closed and Sakura was staring outside her window while Kero was eating next to her. She sighed.

"Hey kid, are you okay? You've been really... I don't know. You just haven't been yourself after Toya came in here the second time."

"Don't you remember what that guy said? The one that came in before my brother did?" Sakura said. It took her a while before she noticed Kero wasn't answering her and was just starring at her. "What?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Kero dropped his fork and left his plate to go feel Sakura's head. "You don't have a fever but maybe you should lie down."

"What are you talking about? I feel fine! I'm fine Kero."

"There was no guy that came in here before your brother. It was just you and I the whole time."

"W-what?" Sakura was forcing herself to say that. It came out as a small quivering whisper.

"There was no other person. It has been me and you plus your brother this whole time."

"That can't be! I saw him! He was standing right there!" Sakura pointed to the spot.

"Sure kid. Maybe you should go to sleep. Come on." Kero picked Sakura up with much effort and placed her on her bed.

He was pulling up her covers when she said, "I saw him Kero. I'm not crazy or tired. He was right there. I promise."

"Okay kid I believe you. Lets both go to sleep okay? I'm tired." Kero turned off the light and as soon as he was in his bed he fell asleep.

Sakura lay in her bed for a little while longer and then she sat up. She couldn't sleep, it was too bizarre. 'How could I have imagined him when my brother heard him as well? It doesn't make sense.' She flew her legs over the side of her bed and stood up. She walked to the middle of her floor. 'He said when I needed him he would be in my heart right?' She placed both of her hands on her heart. 'Please come out. Come to me.' The lights from before surrounded her. She was enveloped in the white light. The light was dancing around her and then it stood before her. When it materialized, there was the guy that she had seen before.

He bowed and said, "You need me?" He looked up at her with a smile on his face.

"Why couldn't Kero see or hear you?" She said. It just slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it. He stood up and looked at Kero.

"He isn't allowed to see me. If he were to see me then he would probably loose his memory. I know how much you care about him, so I stopped time for him for a second."

"Why would he loose his memory?" Sakura said looking him in the eye.

"That is the effect I have on your guardians. I can not control it."

"Okay. What were you talking about earlier?" She said. She sat down on her bed. It squeaked but that's about all.

"You are the princess of our world. You were not supposed to know this until you were 18 but our world needs you. Our world that you and your brother come from is not here. You come from the land of Ryotopia. It is usually a peaceful place but with no monarch in power for sometime now, there is bound to be some bad times and people. We dealt with that but this is different."

"Whoa whoa whoa! I'm from a different planet?! What are you talking about?! I'm an earthling! I'm human! I'm not a Martian!" He put his finger to her lips.

"I'm not done. You are a human but humans with powers come from a different planet before they come here. Don't worry about it. Everything you know to be true is mostly true. But, your other world is in danger. You saved this world from disaster, now its time to save your other planet. The planet is being taken over."

"Why can't Toya do it? He's older!" Sakura didn't want to save another world.

"He has lost his magic so he can no longer help us. He has chosen to stay here and not be a hero. He was more in tune with his powers than you and he knew that he would some day have to leave so he lost his magic."

"That's not true! He gave it to Yukito so he wouldn't disappear!"

"He gave most of it to him. But you can never give all of your magic away. Since you always have some, you can always recreate your magic. But he chose to give the rest he had to you and then he lost all his magic. He somehow got rid of it all."

"He what?" Sakura couldn't believe any of this. "Well can't I think about it? I don't just wanna go over there and find out that they need me here or something."

"Fine. You can stay here. But you know where to find me if you change your mind." He started turning into particles again dancing around her. "I'll always be here." He went into her heart and the light was gone. Besides Kero, she was left alone. There was a tap at her window. She walked over to her window and opened it. A head popped up in the window frame.

"Li!" Sakura said. "What are you doing here?" He came through her window.

"I felt strong magic coming from over here. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She said. He was looking straight at her. She turned around to go sit on her bed. He grabbed her before she could reach the bed.

"L-Li?" She said.

"Shhhh...." He held her close to him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Plans of Attack

_**Chapter 3**_

"Li. What if my brother finds us in here like this?" Sakura said not wanting to leave his grip.

"Who cares if he does? If he does, we can just explain to him that you couldn't sleep or you can erase his mind." She stopped resisting and she fell back into his arms.

"I love you..." Sakura said.

"And I love you." Li whispered in her ear. Sakura turned. Would this finally be the moment they have been waiting for? Sakura and Li's eyes met. They held each other's gaze and slowly, they started to close and get closer. Tonight they were finally going to kiss each other. They were four seconds from each other's lips. Sakura giggled and Li didn't care, he just loved her more for it. Two seconds and Li laughed softly. One second and they both stopped laughing. Then they were kissing. The kiss lasted about twenty seconds and then they both departed from one another. They looked at each other and saw longing in each other's eyes so they kissed again and again and again. Sakura pushed away from Li.

"Li, maybe you should go." Sakura didn't want to say it but she had to.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No! Of course not, but I'm still a little worried that Toya and Kero might wake up." She said.

"Then use the sleep card. I don't want to leave you."

"But you must."

"Then come with me." Sakura looked at him. Her eyes were wide open.

"What?"

"Come with me. We don't have school tomorrow so that's not a problem. No one lives at my house except me and Meilin, and you can just tell Toya and Kero that you couldn't sleep so you went over to Tomoyo's house."

"But how can we do that. My brother knows me too well. He will look at your house first."

"Well we have an escape route just in case. Plus, it won't be like you sleeping in the same room with me. You'll have your own room and Meilin is there anyways. We all have our own rooms."

"How many rooms do you have?" Sakura asked suddenly curious.

"We have 20 rooms not including the living room, kitchen, dining room, etc."

Sakura's mouth dropped to the ground. "20!!!!! That's enough for more than half our class!"

Li scratched his head, "Yep, I guess it is."

"Okay I'll go. But let me go tell my brother okay? I'll meet you at your house. If my brother sees you, there is no chance of your survival." Sakura said smiling.

Li thought about it for a second and then he admitted, "You're very right. I'll see you over there then." Li hopped out of her window and Sakura went to her brother's room. Yukito was sleeping over tonight so they were probably still up. She didn't see a light on in his room but heard them talking and mumbling things so she knocked on the door. She heard a lot of movement in there and finally she decided to go in. Her brother was in his bed and Yukito was next him. They both looked asleep but she knew they weren't.

"Toya? Toya." She kept shaking her brother. He pretended to wake up and look at her.

"What is it Sakura? Its the middle of the night."

"Yeah I know but I can't sleep. I'm going over to Tomoyo's okay?"

"At this time of night? Are you crazy? Its too dark for you to go by yourself and I am not getting up."

"Please Toya? I can go by myself! I promise! I am older now. Please?" Sakura looked at her brother with puppy eyes.

"Oh fine already. But you better be back before dad finds out you left. That means you have to be back here in the morning before dad comes to wake you up."

"Okay I will." Sakura promised. She ran out the door, waved to her brother and closed the door quietly. When the door was closed Yukito started talking to Toya quietly.

"Do you really think that is a good idea?" Yukito said.

"I know I know, but you didn't have to see the eyes okay? She'll be fine. Don't worry about it. Plus she'll probably take that thing with her and I know that that thing will protect her so there's no need to worry."

Yukito giggled. "You mean the stuffed animal impression, Kero?"

"Yep, that was a pretty bad impression too." Toya laughed.

"Kero. Kero!" Sakura said over and over until she had finally gotten mad. Kero jumped and hit his head.

"Ow. What was that for kid?"

"Kero. I'm going to Tomoyo's okay? If you need me go over there."

"Why are you going so late at night?" Kero asked Sakura. She blushed and tried to hide it.

"I can't sleep. I just need someone to talk to. Someone that will actually listen to me." Sakura grabbed her phone and her bear that Li gave her and lifted up her window. "I'm leaving now Kero. See you later."

Sakura was walking down the road to Tomoyo's house and then when she was sure no one was watching or following her she turned to go to Li's house. Her heart was beating very fast and she wasn't even halfway there. She heard rustling in bushes near by and she stopped. Had she really heard it or was she just imagining things? She didn't want to find out so she just kept walking. She heard it again, stopped and decided to just see what was in there. She took a deep breath and plunged into the bushes. She didn't see anything. She walked back out, still pretty close to the bushes when someone popped out and scared her half to death. She screamed but the person placed a hand over her mouth before it got out into the night. She screamed and kicked and yelled. She bit the hand that was holding her mouth and kicked the person in the stomach. In a flash she had her phone out and was about to call 911. She looked at the attacker and found that it was Li on the ground. She was so surprised she dropped her phone.

"Oh my gosh! Li!" She ran to his side. He was in a lot of pain.

"I knew I shouldn't have snuck up on you, you have one killer kick." He was trying to joke around and make it seem like he was okay but she knew better.

"I am sooooo sorry Li! I didn't know it was you!" She rubbed his back. She didn't know what to do.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He stood up. "I just didn't want you to walk all the way there by yourself. I didn't want you to be in the situation where you would be in trouble. That's all." He started walking in the direction to his house. Sakura picked up her phone and followed him. She really didn't mean to do it and now Li was mad at her. What was she going to do? The warm hand that took hers interrupted Sakura's thoughts. She looked at Li and he was smiling at her. She hadn't even noticed that they stopped walking.

"Its okay, Sakura, really." He said. He kissed her on the forehead. He started walking again with her hand in his. Sakura wasn't sad anymore.

'I love him. I really do.' Of course a perfect moment had to be ruined. There were more rustles in the bushes. It wasn't only in one place, it surrounded them. Sakura clung tightly to Li.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Li answered.

"Want to find out?" A voice said.

"Here we come." Another said. At that moment, hundreds of men droids stepped out from the bushes. Sakura and Li stared at them for a second and then Li dragged Sakura away. They were running extremely fast but no matter how fast they ran, the droids caught up with them. Eventually the droids blocked the two from the exits all around them. They were trapped. Luckily Sakura always carried her key and cards with her.

"By the power of the stars, staff of power made by clow, reveal to me your true form now! Release!" The staff appeared in Sakura's hands. She pulled out a card and said, "I call the power of my star, ancient forces near and far, erase card transform all your might and draw your power from my light! Star card!" The Erase card swept over all the man droids but was forced back by something.

"Sakura! Its not working! Fly us out of here!" Li said. Li couldn't help because he didn't have his sword.

"Right!" Sakura pulled out another card and said, "Fly!" Wings appeared on her staff and her and Li both sat on it. They were flying higher than the man droids but one of them shot them down with a bazooka blaster. It made no noise what so ever. They fell to the ground with a thump. The man droids grew closer and closer. Sakura had no strength to move and Li was knocked out. The man droids came closer and then Sakura passed out herself.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. The Mystery

_**Chapter 4**_

"Sakura? Sakura!" Sakura's eyes were opening slowly. Standing over her was the mysterious guy before. "Are you okay princess?"

Sakura rubbed her head, she had a lump on it. "Yeah I'm fine, I just have a bump on the head." The mysterious guy helped her up and then kissed her head.

"Is that better?" He asked sweetly. She blushed.

"It was fine before but thanks for caring." She then remembered something. She looked around frantically and then looked down where she once was. She saw Li on the ground all roughed up. "Li!" She was about to go wake him up when the guy stopped her. "Let me go! He's my boyfriend!"

"I know this, but how are you going to explain me?" He had a point.

"Okay fine, but we have to get him to his house now!" She tried to pick him up but failed. "He's heavy!" She exclaimed.

"Here let me do that." The guy picked him up so easily it made it seem like she was a wimp. He put his ear up to his chest. "He's breathing, and his heart is beating at a normal pace, it seems to me that he is just sleeping."

"What?!?!?" Sakura tripped and fell face first.

"Princess! Are you alright?!"

She rubbed her nose and pulled herself off the ground. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where did all the man droids go? You destroyed them right?"

"Yes I did. I couldn't let the princess be devoured by the lowest ranked creatures. That would just be flat out embarrassing."

"Oh thanks. What were those things anyways? Why did they come after us?" She asked suddenly curious.

"They were exactly what you called them. They were man droids that were sent to kill you."

"Why were they sent to kill me?"

"I told you before. You are the only heir left to the throne. The only heir left in the blood related line that can save our world. Many people would want you dead, whether it is because they would take over in power next or that they just want to take over the other world for their own selfish reasons."

"That's horrible." Sakura said quietly.

"Tell me about it." The two had arrived at Li's house and the guy had to disappear again before Meilin came out or knew that they were there. He was turning into the little particles again when Sakura remembered what she wanted to ask him.

"Wait! Before you leave, what is your name?"

The particles were flowing into her when she heard something whispered in her ear. The name "Li".

"Li?" Sakura heard a moan behind her and remembered her boyfriend Li. "Li are you okay?" She checked his head for any head injuries. She didn't find any.

"I'm fine. What happened?" He said rubbing his temples.

"Oh, uh, I saved us. We fell out of the sky and then, uh, I used 'shield' before they attacked and then I used the, uh, fiery card. They were burnt toast." Sakura smiled weirdly. She was sure that Li could tell she was lying but surprisingly he didn't say anything about it. He just got up, opened the door to the house and let Sakura in. He followed after her.

"Do you want anything? Tea or something?" He said.

"Oh sure. If its not too much trouble."

"Of course not. Go upstairs in my room. The first door to the left." He went into the kitchen and Sakura went up the stairs. She heard the funny, familiar sound of Meilin snoring and went across the hall to Li's room. It was really clean. It had a desk, a computer, a bed, a table, and a lamp in it. That was about all there was in the room. It felt a little empty. His walls were painted pale blue and the scent of the room smelled just like Li. She walked into the room and fell onto his bed. It was more comfortable than her own. At that moment Li came in with cake and tea. He starred at her and noticed she hadn't seen him yet. Her eyes were closed.

"What are you doing?" He said calmly. He placed the serving plate with everything on it, on the floor.

Sakura jumped, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't be lying on your bed. It was just so comfortable I-"

"Its okay. I'm not mad. If you sleep over tonight, you can sleep in that bed."

"Then where will you sleep Li?" Sakura asked concerned.

"I can sleep on the floor."

"No. You can't sleep on the floor! This is your room!"

"And you are my guest. You can take the bed, really."

"Thank you Li." She said smiling.

Li starred at her, he couldn't get over the fact of how beautiful she was. He starred at her for minutes.

"What, is there something on my face?" Sakura asked clueless.

"No, you look perfect." Li took the tea and cake up to Sakura on his bed. He sat at his table.

"Oh! Should I sit down there? I'm sorry." Sakura got off Li's bed and sat across from Li.

"You didn't have to get off if you didn't want to."

"Thanks but I usually spill things and I didn't want to spill anything on your bed." She looked down at her tea. "You know Li, this room smells like you."

"Really? I didn't think I smelled like anything. Is it a good smell?" Li said after sipping some tea.

"Yes it's a very good smell. Its like being in a rainforest after it rains. I don't really know how to explain it but I just know."

"Wow. I didn't know I smelt that good. I always thought you had a pretty scent though."

"What do I smell like?"

"You smell like wildflowers that have just bloomed."

"Is that a good smell?" Sakura asked.

"Do you like the flower card?"

"Yes."

"That's what you smell like."

"That's good." Sakura fell back on Li's floor and looked up at the ceiling. She was really in his house at this time wasn't she. She couldn't get over that fact. "Li? What time is it?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"Its," he looked at his watch, "1:15 in the morning."

"Really? We should go to sleep now." Sakura finished her cake and tea while Li went to his bathroom to change. When he came back Sakura remembered that she didn't bring anything to sleep in. Sakura had changed before she left her house.

"Li, should I just borrow something from Meilin?" She asked.

"No. You know how she can be if you wake her up in the middle of a good dream or if you wake her up at all."

"Then what am I going to do?" Sakura asked.

Li went into the other room. When he came back this time, he brought some sleep clothes that were a little baggy. "Here you can wear these to sleep. I know that you can fit them." He said. After he handed her the clothes, he walked out the door and said, "Come get me when you're done. I'll be in the third room on this side."

"Okay." Sakura changed into the clothes he gave her and found they were a little too baggy. She had to make some adjustments. When she went to go get Li, she found him starring at a book.

She walked in the room and Li looked up from his book, "Wow. You look great."

Sakura had a white shirt on that was tied at the shoulders with the ribbons she had in her hair. She shorts on that she rolled up to make them more her size, they were navy colored. "Thank you." She took a look at the book he was reading but he put it back before she could see it. She didn't mind though. She was too tired. They walked back in Li's room and by then it was 1:35. Sakura was in Li's bed and Li was lying on a futon on the floor.

"Li?" Sakura said.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a friend that has dark hair like my brother's and highlights like Kero's skin?" Li didn't answer right away.

"No, I don't. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason. No reason at all."

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Did They Get Caught?

_**Chapter 5**_

It was early morning and light shown through the window in Li's room. Sakura woke up to the light and just smiled. She stretched out her legs and arms, yawned, and then curled back up in Li's bed. Abruptly she sat up in his bed. She looked around frantically for a clock, or a watch. She looked at Li. He had a watch on but she didn't want to wake him up so she looked down at his wrist without getting on the floor, she was hovering over him trying to see his watch. She could almost see it. It read... "6:45! Oh my gosh! It can't be!" The whole reason she was trying to see the watch without asking Li was so she would have to wake him up. She totally forgot that part.

He jumped awake. Rubbed his eyes and said, "What's going on?" He yawned.

"I'm going to be late getting back home!" She whispered remembering that Meilin was right across the hall.

"What's so bad about that?" Li asked.

"My brother thinks I'm at Tomoyo's house and so does Kero and my brother will ask Tomoyo where I am. She won't know anything about it and so they'll call the police and I'll have to explain where I was and-" Li put a finger to her lips.

"Okay, I get the idea. Hurry and change into you're other clothes and tell me when you're ready to leave." Li shut the door to his room and went down the hall to his bathroom to get changed. Sakura changed like it was another day where she was about to be late for school except for all the screaming and yelling. As soon as she finished tying the last ribbon she had in her hair, Li knocked on the door.

"I'm done," Sakura whispered. "You can come it." Li came through the door in different clothes.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes but you don't have to come with me. I'll be fine. I'll use "fly" all the way there so don't worry."

"What if it ends up being like last night? What if someone sees you?"

"Don't worry about it. Its so early in the morning, if anyone is out there they will just think that they were dreaming. Plus its light out today so I don't think those things will come after me. I fought them off before didn't I?"

Li still looked worried.

"Do you really want my brother to find out that I stayed over here instead of at Tomoyo's?" Sakura said.

Li looked sick. "Definitely not. Be careful, make sure no one sees you, and watch out for bushes."

Sakura giggled. "Okay. I'll see you later." She released her key and used fly. This time the wings appeared on her back and she flew out Li's window. She waved and then she flew over the trees that were near Li's house. Li just starred after her and yelled when there was a knock at his bedroom door. He turned to find Meilin in the doorway.

"So that's what was going on last night huh?" She said with a smirk. An evil one.

Sakura flew through her window, put away the key and cards, changed into her sleeping pajamas, threw the clothes she had on in her closet, placed her phone and teddy bear on her desk, kicked under her covers, rolled them up to a position that was believable and pretended to be asleep just in time. Her father came in to wake her up exactly a second after she got into a believable sleep mode trance.

"Honey, its time to wake up. You have to go see Grandfather remember? Come on honey, wake up."

Sakura rubbed one of her eyes and said, "Okay," with a yawn. "I'm..." She plopped back down on the bed. Her father laughed. "Okay, as long as you get up soon." He closed her door and walked to Toya's room to wake him up, and then he walked down the stairs. She let out a breather. She woke Kero up again.

"Kero, Kero?!" She said. Kero woke up, looked at her, and then plopped back down in his bed. She giggled. "Sorry Kero, that doesn't work on me. Come on Kero, I need to talk to you about something."

Kero reluctantly trudged out of his nice, warm, and cozy bed. He brought the tiny cover with him and said, "So what do you want kid?" He yawned.

"Do you know if there is another guardian that Clow created?"

Kero looked at her, "What was that question for?"

"I'm just wondering, after all we found out that there were more than 52 cards and now there are 53. Do you think he hid anything else from you two?" She asked.

Kero thought about it for a second. "Actually kiddo, you might be right. I'll have to discuss that with Yue. Why do you ask? Did something happen?"

Sakura knew she would sound crazy to him again but she had to tell him, "Sort of. The guy I told you about, from the other night. He saved my life..."

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Ambush

_**Chapter 6**_

"You were in trouble?! When?!" Kero was about to go into frenzy.

"Don't worry Kero. I'm fine. Anyways, he said he froze you so you wouldn't see him and if you had, you would have lost your memory."

"Me? Loose my memory? How?"

"I don't know. He just said you would. The weird part isn't even that. He has dark hair like my brother's but highlights like your skin color. His name is...." She stopped and looked down at her thumbs fidgeting. She tried to stop fidgeting but she couldn't. Kero looked worried.

"What? What was his name?" Kero said after he was in her face.

"Li... His name was Li..." She said looking at Kero. There was a knock at the door. Kero flew behind Sakura's back as the door opened. It was Toya.

"Yo, we got to go soon so hurry and get ready." Toya said. He then left Sakura's room. Sakura turned to look at Kero.

"We've got to go now Kero. Are you coming with us?"

"No, I think I'll stay here."

"Okay, lets talk about this later." Sakura dressed quickly, brushed her teeth and she ran out her bedroom door saying, "See you later!"

Kero had a worried look on his face. "Can't she ever have enough peace without more disasters to go with it? Can't she have some peace for a while?" Kero looked down and his expression turned grim. "Can't she have enough time to smile like she used to?"

"Okay, I'm done." Sakura said a little embarrassed.

"Come on out honey." Her father said.

Sakura came out of the bathroom in a frilly dress that was her mother's. "So how do I look?" Sakura asked. Her brother starred and her father and grandfather applauded.

"You look just like her in that dress. I know she would have loved to see you in this dress." Her grandfather told her.

"Does it fit you alright?" Her father asked.

"Actually, it fits me perfectly!" Sakura said twirling around. Toya was very close to shock. Sakura starred at him. "Does it really look that bad on me?" She asked her brother.

"No. Surprisingly, it looks good on you, monster." Sakura had steam coming out of her ears. "I'm actually surprised that our mom had a dress that was big enough for a mon-" Sakura kicked him in the knee. "Ow! Ow ow ow..." Sakura stomped off out the door. She didn't want to be bothered.

Sakura was sitting on a swing, at a lake, near the house. She was thinking everything out. Not only her brother incident, but also everything that she had faced the past few days. All of it seemed like a long dream. A never-ending dream. Well that dream turned into a nightmare a second after she thought, 'I wonder what will happen next.' She got her answer. A man droid snuck up behind her and grabbed her. It covered her mouth and it held onto her tight. Seconds later, she was lying on the ground, motionless.

TO BE CONTINUED

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am so sorry that this chapter was a little shorter than regular. I'll try to write longer next time. Ja ne! -kyoluver15


	7. Two Li's?

_**Chapter 7**_

Sakura could hear the slow dripping of water against the floor. She had a headache. She pulled herself up to find herself in what she thought was a room. She saw nothing but darkness everywhere she looked. Was she dead? She heard a noise to her left and quickly looked that way. A person had appeared in front of her.

"Where am I?" She asked frantically.

"You? You are in my lair. In another world." The person snickered.

"Another world?" She asked. Her eyes went blank. Was she really in her home world? It was so dark and it felt so empty.

"Yes, you are here so I can kill you. Help these days are just pathetic, don't you agree?" The person charged at her and grabbed her throat. Sakura winced from the pain. She couldn't breathe. Was she going to die right here? She tried to say a name but it wouldn't come out the first time. It came out as a whisper the second time, the name 'Li'.

"L-L-Li." She tried to say over and over. With her last bit of strength she screamed, "LI!!!!" It was a dying scream. She felt pain well up in her. Her skin started heating up. She was dying. Spontaneous combustion? What ever it was, Sakura cried from the pain. This scene slowly faded away and she heard a sound that resembled a sword cutting something. She felt pain shoot through her. She heard something, someone calling her name over and over.

"Sakura. Sakura. SAKURA!" Sakura sat up straight in horror. She looked around at her surroundings. She was in her bed at home and the guy with dark hair and gold highlights was sitting next to her trying to wake her up. He smiled. "Sakura, thank God."

She grabbed onto him. She was so scared and he knew that. He held her tightly. She was breathing hard and her heart was skipping beats. She couldn't calm down for some reason. She just couldn't get over the sense of doom she had. The mysterious guy pulled away from her and touched her forehead.

"You have a fever." he said. He got up and Sakura tugged on his shirt. She didn't want him to leave her alone. He sat back down and said to her, "Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm around. I promise."

He got up and walked out her door and downstairs. She knew that if someone was home, they would surely see him but she couldn't do anything about it now. There was a knock on her window and it opened.

"Sakura?" Li's voice said soothingly.

"Li..." Sakura said from her bed. Li came into her room and found her on her bed. He sat on it next to her.

"Sakura, are you okay?" He asked. He lifted his hand to her head. "You have a fever." He got up and was about to leave the room too. Sakura didn't want him to leave too.

"Li. Don't... Leave." She said. He came back and sat down in the chair beside her bed. She was relieved.

"So what happened? Your brother called me. He said you were saying my name in your sleep."

"I was not sleeping, nor dreaming. It was real. Like a.... premonition." She said shuddering at the sight of that reality all over again.

"A premonition? All the Clow cards are collected but you still see the future in dreams, don't you?" Li said.

"It was not a dream Li. It was real. See!" She rolled down her pajama collar around her neck. There were two red handprints on her neck that looked freshly made.

"Whoa. What happened there?" Li asked alarmed.

"Someone was trying to kill me." Sakura said simply. After she said that, the other guy, who claimed to be Li, walked in with a glass of ice-cold water. The younger Li jumped out of his chair and looked at the older Li.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am you, Li." The mysterious guy said.

"You're me? Ha, how can you be me?" Li said.

"If you don't believe me, how about I give you some facts about yourself that no one else knows?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Different Planets?

_**Chapter 8**_

"What can you tell me, that no one else knows?" Li looked suspicious and nervous. He didn't know what he was about to say, but he knew it wasn't going to be good.

"I know where you really come from." The older Li said. Sakura looked at the younger Li.

"Where I really come from? What are you talking about?! I'm from Hong Kong!"

"That's what you want to believe, but you know that it isn't true. You do know where you really come from." The older Li was about to go on when the younger Li stopped him.

"Shut up! SHUT...UP!!!!" Li yelled. Everyone in the house was still frozen so no one could hear this yelling match between the two.

"Oh, so you remember now do you?" Li said. The younger Li fell to the floor and grabbed his head. He kept shaking his head and looking like he was about to go into shock. Sakura got out of her bed and walked to her Li's side.

"Li... What is he talking about? You are from Hong Kong right?" She asked softly and sweetly. Li uncovered his head and placed his hands on the ground.

"No... He's right." A teardrop landed on the floor of Sakura's room. "I am from, another place...."

"That's okay! Where are you from?" Sakura asked forgivingly.

"A different planet." Sakura's world suddenly stopped and she just watched as Li ran to the window and jumped out in slow motion. She tried to stop him but it was too late. She fell to the ground and fainted.

When Sakura woke, she found herself in a dark cave. She got up off what seemed to be the floor.

"Hello?" There was no echo, just one single voice. "Hello?!" Sakura yelled. She didn't here anything else around her or far away, so she started walking in the direction she felt was best. She tried to find walls first but it was no use. There were no walls to be found. There was just the empty, cold nothingness all around her. She didn't want to be alone. It was too creepy there for her to be alone.

"Can anybody hear me?! Where am I?!" She yelled, hoping someone would hear her. She got her wish.

"I can hear you." A man's voice said from behind. She jumped and before she could turn around, something grabbed her. She tried to get away but it seemed like the nothingness had grabbed her instead of a person or anything else. Something was trying to suffocate her yet again. She couldn't break free of the hold and slowly she sank to the ground. Out of nowhere a strange light came at her. She couldn't do anything about it, she had no more strength. Instead of hitting her, the light hit whatever was holding her and she was released to collapse on the ground. She felt a hand keep hitting her on her cheek and she slowly opened her eyes. In front of her was the older Li.

"Li..." She said.

"Nice to know I didn't come to late." He said with a grin. He picked her up and created a huge ball of light around them. What felt like a second later to Sakura, was actually 30 minutes before they made it back and she woke up in her bed yet again. She held her head, she had a headache.

"Would you like me to get something for you?" Said her brother Toya. She jumped and almost screamed. "Well you don't have to be that surprised squirt." Toya was about to walk out of the room when Sakura asked a question.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Its 3:30p.m. Why? Are you going to go back to sleep for the rest of the day?"

Sakura barely had enough strength to make a come back. She just lied there and said, "I was just wondering." Toya gave her a weird look and then left her room, closing the door behind him.

"Kid! What have you been doing all day to make you so tired?! Are you sick or some thing?!" Kero said flying out of her drawer.

She smiled. "I'm fine Kero." She sat up and looked at the window. It was shut and locked. She wondered if the older Li had done that. Kero caught her gaze.

"Hey kid... Your not thinking of climbing out that window again are you?"

"Kero, I need to see Eriol."

"He's in England!" He shouted.

"I'll use the fly card!" She said.

"It won't get you there in time to come back and be here before someone notices." Kero had a good point.

"Then I will use the dash card as well." She got up and walked to the window. She didn't like it when it was closed so she opened it a little. She heard Tomoyo's voice as she did so. Sakura looked around and found Tomoyo heading for the house. Sakura ran back into the middle of her room, got dressed and ran down the steps to meet her outside. She wanted to make sure that Tomoyo knew she was supposed to be at her house the other night. Tomoyo reinforced the story and they both went up stairs. They ran into her room and Sakura just started blurting things out. In less than five minutes, Sakura told Tomoyo the whole story of what's been happening. In another minutes she told her what she was going to do about Eriol.

"So basically there's older Li, that only you and Li have met, and you need to stay at my house tonight so you can go ask Eriol about him."

Sakura nodded her head. Kero was floating between them.

"I don't know Sakura. Are you sure that you saw this person? I mean it could have been a dream you've been sleeping so much theses days."

"Kero! I saw him! I can prove it too." Kero and Tomoyo looked at her. "But, Kero, you'll be the only one not able to see him."

"What?!" Kero yelled.

"He told me that if you saw him, you would lose your memory and I'm not letting that happen. Tomoyo will be my witness." Sakura said pointing to Tomoyo.

"That's not fair! I wanna see too!" Kero said rolling in the air, back and forth.

"Sorry Kero." Sakura closed her eyes and whispered his name. "Li."

"There was a swirl of light all around her and it danced around both Tomoyo and Sakura. Kero saw it too.

"Whoa." He said and then he was frozen.

"Kero?" Tomoyo asked.

"Don't worry about him, he's fine."

The lights gathered near Sakura's bed and materialized into the older Li.

"You need me, princess?" He said bowing.

"Whoa." Tomoyo said. She looked at him for a while. "You know, he does look a little like Li."

Sakura looked at him too. She had never seen that, but now that she looked at him closely, he did look a lot like Li. "You're right."

"Okay..." Li said. He looked at Tomoyo and Sakura noticed it.

"Oh! This is my friend-"

"Tomoyo, yes I know." He walked over to her, lifted her hand and kissed it. "Its great to see you here Tomoyo."

"Have we met?" She asked.

"Yes, we have. You should know, you aren't from where you think you are either." He said looking in her eyes.

"Oh yes, I know where I'm from." She said with a smile. "Don't worry about it."

"Tomoyo? Where are you from?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I'm from a different planet." Tomoyo said happily.

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Confessions

_**Chapter 9**_

"You're from a different planet too, Tomoyo?!"

"Yes, I thought you would have figured that out. Everyone that has magic or knows about the Clow cards came from a different world." She said.

"So which world did you come from?"

"Yours silly. There is only another world that we can come from. That world is yours." Tomoyo said smiling.

"So, Li..... He came from my world too?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded. "Then why did he run off? Doesn't he know that I come from the same planet as him?"

"Unfortunately no. He was one of the people that forgot that other people come from another world. Everyone that came over here took the risk of loosing memory of who and what came over here with him or her. He was one of those unlucky people."

"Oh... Well we should go tell him that then." She said excitedly.

"Sure that's fine, but if he doesn't listen there is nothing we can do."

"What do you mean?"

Tomoyo looked up at the older Li with a sad look on her face. The older Li continued what Tomoyo was going to say.

"If he does not want to listen, he will be in more danger if you try to make him listen. If he learns forcefully, he will loose his memory of you."

"What? Why?!" Sakura asked panically.

"That's just how it is Sakura." Tomoyo said.

"Well, He'll listen to me right? I am his girlfriend!" Sakura stood up with her fists clenched tight.

"I hope so."

"But I have one more question." Sakura said putting a finger to her head.

"What is that question?" The older Li said.

"If you're Li and Li's Li then that means your him and he's you right? Which means that if he were to go to the other planet he would be you and you would be him or he would be him and you would be you or-" Li put a finger to her mouth to shush her.

"Let me explain it simply. On other planet, I am Li from the future. So I am he and he is I, but we can't stay in one place with each other for too long or else one of us will disappear. We won't die or anything. We'll only be sucked into the Li that's supposed to be there at that time. Which means if Li hadn't left at the time he did earlier, I would have been sucked into his body and been another part of him. Do you get it?" He asked. (Sorry if I sorta made that hard to understand.)

"Yeah I think I do." She said once he pulled his finger from her lips.

Tomoyo stood in the doorway. I'm going to leave now. Bring your stuff over later." Tomoyo waved and walked out the door and then out the house. Sakura pulled out her staff and cards.

"Are you going to create another you?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Sakura looked at him.

"I just know you Sakura." He said with a smile.

She returned the smile and then chanted. "By the power of the stars, staff of power made by Clow, reveal to me your true form now! Release!" The staff, again, appeared in her hands. "Mirror card hear my plea, quick create another me!" Sakura yelled. Mirror took the form of its master and looked at its clothes. "Hey mirror. I need you to be me for a little while and then I'll be back okay?" The mirror card nodded. Sakura grabbed Li and then they jumped out the window.

Sakura arrived at Li's house. She didn't want to alarm him by making any noises so she couldn't go through the front door. She had to go straight to Li's room. She used the Fly card and wings appeared on her back. She flew up to his window and saw no one was in there. She quietly opened the window and crawled in getting rid of the staff and the fly card. She closed the window and sat on his bed waiting for him to come into his room. The doorknob turned and Sakura looked at it. The door opened and the person she thought would come in wasn't standing in the doorway.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. The Ghost

_**Chapter 10**_

"Who? Who are you?" She asked frightened. She couldn't actually see the person, but they felt like they had too much power to be Li. The person had a sheet draped over them like a ghost. Sakura hated ghosts and anything scary. She kept backing away as it came towards her. "Answer me! Who are you?!" She forced herself to yell. She was at the window when she stopped backing up. The person in front of her kept coming. Sakura knew not to turn her back on an enemy but she didn't want to find out what they were going to do to her so she turned and was about to jump out the window when the person grabbed onto her arm. She told herself not to, but she slowly looked down at her arm and saw a skeleton's hand connected to an arm, that went under the sheet. She looked at it for two more seconds and then screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura lost her balance and fell out of the window. She fell into some bushes near the house and lost consciousness.

"Sakura..." Sakura heard a familiar voice say. "SAKURA!" It was Li's voice! Sakura's eyes shot open. She sat up faster than you could say 'go' and unfortunately, rammed into young Li's head. "Ow!"

"Ow, ow, ow..." Sakura kept repeating. She looked at Li. She was holding her head with both hands. "Sorry Li. I didn't mean to." Sakura said.

"Yeah I know." He said smiling and standing up. She saw him and then his smile slowly faded. "Well, uh, I just came over to make sure you were alright. After all you were lying in the bushes under my bedroom window." Li pointed out.

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Sakura stood up really fast. She looked Li straight in the eyes. "Li..."

Li was afraid of what she was going to say but he answered. "Yes...?"

"You have...." Sakura drew out the sentence to build tension and suspense. Li was listening so hard, he could hear a bird that wasn't even making a sound. "You have, a ghost in your house!" She yelled. Li looked at her, blinked a couple of times, and then busted out laughing. "I'm not lying Li, there was a ghost in your house!" Li's expression turned from a happy mood to a very serious one.

"You are serious, aren't you." Li stated. Sakura looked at him and nodded. He scratched his head and looked at his door. "Well let's go take a look." Li wasn't too thrilled saying that. Li started to walk away and Sakura pulled on his short-sleeved shirt to stop him.

"Li... I have to tell you something before we go in there." Sakura said looking at him. Li turned to face her. "Li, I know it was hard for you to tell me about that other world thing..." Li's eyes widened. He broke away from Sakura's grip.

"Lets just go find that ghost of yours okay?" He said and turned around again. He was walking off and Sakura's eyes started filling up with tears. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Sakura? What are you doing?" Li asked surprised.

Sakura was crying and in between sobs she was talking.

"Li... No matter what, I love you. I'm never, ever going to leave you, Li. You may come from a different planet but," Sakura stopped for a second to let go and look him in the eye. "I come from another planet too. I came from your planet." She finished. A single teardrop rolled down her cheek. She bowed her head so he couldn't see her crying. He lifted her chin up so he could see her face.

"You came from my planet?" He asked. He was confused. Inside the house, they heard a crash. They stopped their love scene and ran inside the house. It was darker outside. The sun was setting. When Li came into the house, the first thing he noticed was that the electricity was out. He always kept a flashlight hidden near the door in case of something like this. He turned the flashlight on and motioned for Sakura to follow him in behind her. They slowly surveyed the house, looking at every shadow and every inch of every wall and space. They went into the kitchen and found a half eaten muffin lying on the table. They looked at each other and knew neither of them saw that when she left.

"Do you think that the ghost ate it?" Sakura asked scared. She was looking every which way to make sure something wouldn't just pop out at her from the walls.

"Do you think that ghosts can eat?" Li asked directly after her question.

"Hmmmm..." Sakura was thinking. "I guess not." She said still scared and in a not so sure kind of way.

Sakura and Li walked all around the downstairs part of the house and didn't see anything. Nothing had been broken, nothing was out of place, except the muffin, and not a trace of a person being there.

"Are you ready to go upstairs?" Li asked Sakura. She slowly nodded and they walked up the stairs quietly. They heard a noise and stopped. They didn't hear another sound so they kept on moving. When they had reached the top, they heard another noise, and another and it sounded like it was coming from Li's room. Sakura really wanted to scream or something, anything but Li covered her mouth so she wouldn't. They walked over to the door with out making a sound. Li put his hand on the door and turned it so slowly, Sakura couldn't even tell he was turning it. Then he stopped for a second, took a deep breath and pushed the door wide open. There was no one in there. He quickly searched the room and the only thing he found strange was that his window was open and the teddy bear Sakura gave him was gone.

"Oh no!" Li looked around to see if he could find his bear. Sakura was confused.

"What's wrong Li? Is something missing?" She asked.

"The bear you gave me, its gone!" He said. He looked under his bed when something came in the doorway and grabbed Sakura. Sakura was taken away and then Li looked back up. "Sakura? Sakura!" He exclaimed. She was gone. He looked all over the room. He ran to the bathroom, she wasn't there he researched the whole house, top to bottom, but he did not find her.

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. The Culprit

_**Chapter 11**_

"Sakura! Sakura!" He screamed. He was down the street at the corner under a light. "Damn." He said. (A/N I don't think that normally he would say that but I just felt like making him say that. lol.) He was wiping his sweat with his arm. He had run to all the places he thought she could have been. He didn't find her anywhere. He was seriously starting to worry about her. He had no clue where she could have gone. Maybe her so-called ghost had taken her away. If that was true, he had to notify Kero, Yue, Tomoyo, and Meilin. Since he was closest to the Tomoyo's he would start there.

"Uhn." Sakura moaned. She opened her eyes and found herself in a dark place again. That same dark place. She heard slow dripping of water against the floor. She didn't have a headache this time. She sat up. Again she heard a noise to the left of her and quickly looked that way. The same person appeared in front of her.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You? You're in my lair. In another world." The person snickered their awful snicker.

"Another world?" 'Am I in my home world this time?' She thought to herself.

"Yes, you are here so I can kill you. help these days are just plain pathetic, don't you agree?" The person yet again grabbed her throat and tried to strangle her. She winced from the pain. She knew this time that she was dying.

She screamed her dying scream, "Li!!!!" He skin was heating up, she was crying from the pain. This time the scene didn't fade away. She was losing consciousness but she fought to stay awake. She didn't succeed. Her eyes started rolling in the back of her head. A second later, the person let go and she heard another person speaking. She was so dazed she couldn't make out who it was. She barely even heard what they were saying. She didn't remember anything after that.

"Sakura? What is wrong?" A person asked her. She opened her eyes to find herself in Meilin's room. Meilin was at her left side.

"M-Meilin?" She asked. 'That's right, they live in the same house don't they.' Sakura tried to sit up.

"Take it easy. You were sweating in your sleep and everything and I think you have a fever. Meilin said touching her forehead.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Where's Li?" She thought of something else. "Where's the ghost?!" She said frightened.

"Ghost?" Meilin asked. Sakura nodded. Meilin thought back and then remembered. "Oh! Sakura. That was me!" She said. "Yeah sorry about that. I was trying to scare Li but you were in his room instead of him so I decided to scare you. I guess it worked 'cause you sort of fell out the window." Meilin rubbed her head smiling. "Are you okay from that fall?" She asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, but we got to find Li." Sakura said. She paused. "Wait a second, that ghost was you?" She asked. Meilin nodded. "Then did you make that crashing sound too?" She asked.

"Crashing sound?" She asked confused.

"You didn't hear that crashing sound?" Sakura asked.

"You know me. When I'm asleep, I'm asleep. I can sleep through almost anything." Meilin said sounding proud.

"Well that means that you couldn't have brought me in your room either!" She exclaimed.

"I didn't bring you in my room. Somehow you were just lying right there when I woke up to go to the bathroom." Meilin said. "You mean, you didn't place yourself there or something?" She asked starting to get freaked out.

"No, I didn't. I was dragged away from Li. We were looking for you, the ghost I should say, and or someone who made that crashing sound we heard." Sakura looked around for a clock but didn't find one. "Do you know what time it is?" She asked. Meilin looked at her watch.

"Its 8:37. Its not as dark as it should be outside though." Meilin noticed.

Sakura looked out the window. "Yeah you're right." Sakura stood up.

"Where are you going?" Meilin asked from the ground.

"I've got to find Li! But first I got to go to Tomoyo's. Are you coming with me?" She asked.

Meilin stood up and nodded. Meilin changed into her fighting outfit and they ran out the house locking it behind them.

"Sakura is gone?!" Kero yelled. Li nodded sadly. "Well where did she go?!" Kero yelled.

"I don't know. I looked under my bed for a second and looked back up to where she was and she was gone." Li said.

"Well if she disappeared in the house, wouldn't she still be there?" Tomoyo asked. Kero had come to stay at Tomoyo's with Sakura.

"I searched the whole house top to bottom but I couldn't find her anywhere." Li said.

"Well she has to be somewhere!" Kero said.

"I've looked almost everywhere but I haven't found her yet." Li said.

"Well what should we do?" Tomoyo asked.

"I think that we should all split up to find her but we got to notify the others. We'll all keep in touch with our phones."

There was a knock at the door. One of Tomoyo's maids opened the door. Sakura came bursting through the door.

"Is Tomoyo home?!" Sakura asked frantically.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo said surprised. Sakura was the last person Tomoyo had expected to see.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura took her shoes off and ran in. Meilin followed her.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? I thought you were missing!" Tomoyo said giving her friend a big hug.

"I went missing? Sakura asked confused.

"Obviously not." Kero said. Li looked at her amazed.

"Where did you come from?!" Li asked.

"Your house!" She said. "I was going to go look for you but I had to come here and tell Tomoyo first. Where did you come from?!"

"My house looking for you and then I came here to tell her that I couldn't find you!"

"Well isn't this an interesting conversation. Can you get on with the details please?" Meilin said.

"Oh! Sure!" Sakura explained everything to Li and Li explained everything to Sakura.

"Our stories don't fit." Li said.

"How so?" Sakura asked.

"I went looking for you in every room, even Meilin's. I didn't see you anywhere!" Li said.

"He's right Sakura. I didn't even know you were in my room until I woke up to use the bathroom. That was a little after he came in my room I think."

"Yeah it was because I heard you go out of your room to go use the bathroom." Li said.

"But that doesn't make sense." Tomoyo said. "If she was found in there after you left Meilin's room, why wasn't she found in there before?" She asked.

Sakura and Li gasped and then looked at each other. "Do you think that-?" Sakura said.

"I think you're right." Meilin finally caught on.

"There's someone in our house?!" She yelled.

"Obviously. But who could be that sneaky?" Li asked.

"You could." Meilin pointed out.

"I could? But I didn't do it." Li said.

"But there is a Li that might've." Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo and Li looked at Sakura.

"You don't think that it was him do you?" She asked.

"Who else could be as sneaky as Li except Li?"

"It can't be! Why would he do such a thing?! Why would he save me if I wanted me dead?!" She asked.

"To get you to trust him." Kero said.

"But if it's the future Li, then he wouldn't do this to me!" Sakura said.

"Unless, something happened between us..." Li started.

"That would make us hate each other..." Sakura continued.

"Thus making him get revenge on you..." Kero concluded.

"And making you the innocent victim." Tomoyo finished.

"But why would Li ever do that?!" Meilin said. Everyone looked at her. "I should know! I know Li better than anyone else. As much as I don't want to say it, he said he loved Sakura which means, no matter what, he will love her!" Meilin finished. "Its impossible for him to come back in time to just do this! He would never even think about doing it!" Meilin exclaimed.

"She's right!" Sakura said. "For some reason, no matter what, even if he isn't Li right here, he is Li and Li wouldn't do a thing like that!"

A light burst out of Sakura. (A/N all the screaming that you will read in this next part can not be heard because Tomoyo's room and her whole house has sound proof walls.)

"Sakura! What's going on?!" Li asked.

"I don't know!"

"Stop it! My eyes are burning!" Meilin yelled.

The light swirled around everyone and Kero was frozen.

"I'm glad you believe in me princess." The older Li said bowing.

"So do you know who is after me?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, in fact, that person is in this room right now."

"What?!" Everyone but Kero and Meilin yelled.

TO BE CONINUED


	12. The Brilliant Disguise

_**Chapter 12**_

"Li? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Princess, is there not a person in here that wasn't here before? Is there another person who is frozen?" He pointed out. They looked around the room. Kero was frozen as usual but Meilin was also frozen. They all gasped.

"No. Meilin would never do a thing like this to Sakura!" Li yelled to defend her.

"Do you really think she wouldn't, Li?" The older Li said.

"No! I believe that there is another answer to this. She can't do this. She wouldn't!" He exclaimed.

Sakura covered her ears and closed her eyes trying to block out the conversation and to just focus on her thoughts. She looked around, it seemed that Tomoyo was getting into the argument as well. She tried to focus on Meilin's mind. If she really were after her, the motive would be there sitting in her mind. She traveled through bunches and piles of thoughts until she found what she was looking for. Meilin had been plotting against her. For sometime now. The reason she was targeting her was because....

"You've got to understand that she is in danger! What if it is her huh?! She's the princess! We can't let anything happen to her!!"

"We know that, but that doesn't mean that Meilin is the culprit!" Li said.

"Yeah! She's our friend! She wouldn't do such a thing, no matter what you say!"

"No..." Sakura whispered sadly. Everyone looked at her. "He's right."

"Sakura what are you saying?!" Li asked.

"Yes Sakura. Please explain." Tomoyo said.

"I... I read her mind..." Sakura said while tears were welling up in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" The younger Li asked. The older Li busted into light particles again and entered Sakura's body. Meilin and Kero were unfrozen in time to see Sakura crying and then jumping out the window and flying away.

"Hey! Kid!! Sakura!!!" Kero went after her. Kero turned into his real form to catch up with her faster. He caught up to her and circled around to stop her from running. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Sakura wasn't looking at him. Her head was looking down and she was sniffing like she was crying. A single tear landed on her leg. "Sakura? Why are you crying?" He said getting closer to her. He was trying to comfort her but she wouldn't answer. Finally after she stopped sniffing for a while and it looked like she stopped crying, she spoke.

"Kero. I appreciate what you're trying to do but I'm fine now. Don't worry about me. I just need to go see Eriol."

"Why? Do you think I'm going to leave you alone right now? I'm not leaving your side." Kero said.

"Well then, I'm sorry Cerberus." Kero looked confused. Sakura lifted her hand out to Kero and knocked him out. She caught him before he fell and set him down on a nearby roof. "I'm sorry I had to do that." She said before she flew off, dashing into setting sun.

"Eriol? Eriol?" Sakura whispered. She was looking around the warehouse they agreed to meet at. (A/N she called him on her cell phone to tell him she was coming.) It was pretty dark in the warehouse so she used the light card to brighten it up. "Eriol?"

"Sakura. It is late, why did you need to see me?" Eriol asked her from behind. She turned around and he saw her face. "Sakura? What is wrong? Have you been crying?" He asked feeling her cheek.

"That doesn't matter. I'm fine. But I do have a couple of questions."

"Okay."

"Eriol. You love Ms. Mizuki don't you?" Eriol didn't see where Sakura was going with the question but he answered.

"Yes. I love her very much."

"If you loved her and someone had threatened you to break up or else one of you would get hurt, and the other couldn't know, what would you do?" She asked.

Eriol thought about it. "I would follow my heart. If I left her alone with no explanation, then we would both be hurt."

"But either way, someone is going to get hurt!" She yelled.

"...Yes... That may very well be true but at least I would still be happy that I was still with her." Sakura's eyes widened as if he made her realize something. "I can't tell you what to do, you have to figure it out yourself. Just listen to your heart. You'll know what to do." Eriol said.

"Yes.... I suppose you're right." Sakura said. She hugged Eriol, ran out the warehouse and took off into the air to go back home.

Sakura arrived back at Tomoyo's house and quietly crawled through the window. On the floor of Tomoyo's room was Li, Kero, Meilin, and Tomoyo herself. She wondered why they would all be there, lying on the ground. It had to be around 3:00 a.m. and they looked so peacefully asleep. She didn't want to wake them up so she used the float card to float onto the bed and soon she fell asleep.

"Sakura? Sakura?" Li was shaking Sakura to wake her up. He succeeded. "Sakura get up! We'll be late for school!" He said. She screamed and threw on her school clothes that she had brought with her and ran out the door. Li and Meilin were following her. She ran faster and faster. Unfortunately she forgot her skates. She would have been there faster if she had brought them.

"Li!!! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?! What happened to Kero?!" She asked panically.

"Well, he was sleeping in the drawer after he saw that you were back."

"Really? I didn't see him in the drawer. In fact all the drawers were closed! He wouldn't be able to breathe!" Sakura stopped and ran the other way. "Go to school and tell the teacher that I wasn't feeling too well!" She yelled as she past them.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Li yelled in response.

"Who cares! Lets get to class before we're late Li!" Meilin said tugging on Li's right arm.

"I care. Tell the teacher I stayed to watch her." He said and ran off after Sakura.

"Humph. Well, if I'm not going and they're not going, what's the point of having school?" Meilin waved her hand through the air and then ran after the two. "Li! Wait up!" Meilin yelled. He didn't stop running even though he heard her pleas, he had to catch up with Sakura at any cost.

"Kero? Kero?!" Sakura yelled. She was looking around Tomoyo's room for Kero. She stopped looking. "He's not in here."

"What do you mean he's not in here?" Li said between breaths. He was panting.

"He's not in here." Sakura said. Meilin popped into the doorway as well and suddenly gusts of wind surrounded them. Sakura screamed and Li ran into the room to help her. Meilin followed and the door slammed shut. Meilin tried to open it.

"It's locked!" She screamed over the sound.

"It was a trap!" Li looked from the door to Sakura. "What are we going to do?!" Li yelled.

Sakura didn't answer she just moved her hands up to her heart and out into a circle that was expanding into a line. A red light burst out of her and the wind stopped. Sakura let her hands fall to her sides.

"Sakura? What was that?"

Sakura looked at him. "You already know the answer." The older Li appeared in front of her. Li's eyes widened.

"Don't be so shocked, Li. I am her guardian after all." He said. Li looked behind him to see that Meilin wasn't frozen this time. She looked as if she was struck with fear.

"Y-y-y-you!" She exclaimed. The older Li looked at her. "You're... It can't be! No!!!!" She yelled holding her head and falling to the ground.

"Yes, Meilin. Even in the future, I am protecting her. I'll never let you win!" he said.

"No, it's not true! Its not!!!" Meilin cried to the floor. A black light formed around her. It pulled her up from the ground and she was floating in mid air. She unfolded from her current position and stood on the air. The light swirled around her and brought forth her real appearance. It was her older self. She had on a red and gold Chinese dress that touched the ground and had long slits up the sides. She also had red high heels on. Her hair was longer. Her hair was up in a bun and chopsticks. Her hair still had some coming out of the bun and that part reached down to her thighs. When her hair was unraveled it had to be at least touching the ground if not sweeping it. For the first time in Sakura's life, she saw that Meilin had make-up on. It looked really good on her too. Her lip-gloss was a very shiny, metallic pink. She looked great. The younger Li barely recognized her.

"Meilin?" He asked. He was squinting to see if it was her.

"They call me Meiaku now. I am the evil witch out to destroy that bitch over there!" Meilin pointed to Sakura.

"What did she ever do to you?!" the younger Li asked.

"Well, she read my mind. Why don't you ask her what my motive is?"

Sakura froze behind the future Li's back. She was hanging onto him and more than a flicker of fear was in her eyes. She wanted to speak but no word would come out.

"Sakura?" The younger one asked her.

"She.... She loves you and hates me for going out with you. For you loving me." She said. After she said that, it all just started pouring out of her and she couldn't stop it. "She wanted me to break up with you but I couldn't do it. I love you too much, so she is coming after me to get rid of me for good. That way she could steal you and never have to worry about a thing. She knew that it wouldn't work though. She would have to become me if she wanted to have you and so she was going to kill me and take my place!" She yelled. After saying all that in a hurry, she took a deep breath.

Li looked back at Meilin. "What?!"

"Yes Li, it is all true. And even now! I still plan to go with this brilliant idea. I will just have to erase your mind as well, and I do not have a problem with that."

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Another Li

_**Chapter 13**_

Tomoyo busted through the room door at that moment.

"Guys guess what?! They cancelled school today for no reason!" She smiled. "For once you guys aren't late-" Tomoyo suddenly stopped when she noticed there was another person standing in her room. She looked at them. "You look strangely familiar." Tomoyo said putting a finger to her cheek as if she were thinking. She squinted a little and then her eyes widened. "Is that you Meilin?" She asked.

"Miss Daijoubi. Heh, that used to be my name, it brings back so many unhappy memories. Memories of Li and that girl together. My name is Meiaku now, princess." Meilin kneeled down to her. Tomoyo backed up a little.

"What's going on?" She asked Sakura.

"I'm not sure..." Sakura answered blankly.

"Tomoyo, come over here behind me." The older Li said. Sakura was already standing behind him. The only people in the room that weren't standing behind him were the younger Li and an evil Meilin.

"We have to get out of here princesses." He whispered to them. Tomoyo looked at Sakura and Sakura returned her gaze. Was Tomoyo a princess too? Sakura ended up thinking.

"How are we going to get out of here?" She asked Li.

"I suggest we all jump out that window right there." He whispered back changing his gaze from them to the window to their right.

"What about Li?" Tomoyo asked worried.

"Li?" The older Li asked confused. He suddenly remembered there was a Li in front of him.

"Li?" Meiaku laughed. "This Li in front of you is nothing more than a figment of your imagination." She chuckled. At that moment the younger Li disappeared. Sakura and Tomoyo gasped. Sakura eyes looked as if they would jump out of her head.

"Where did he go?" She asked her guardian. Meiaku started to laugh loudly and uncontrollably. It was a high-pitched, ear shattering, dark laugh.

"Ha ha ha! You silly girl! He hasn't been on this planet since you met the Li standing in front of you!" Meiaku said matter of factly.

"What are you talking about?!" Tomoyo and Sakura yelled.

"He has been in the other world this whole time." She said darkly.

"That can't be! I was with him almost everyday!" Sakura yelled.

"And he was here just last night!" Tomoyo added.

"That's what you girls think. But in reality, that was just one of my droids. He was one of my faithful droids. He was a good actor too, the way he would always go after you and ignore me. It reminded me how much he loved you back then. Of course I had to go along with it, or else my cover was blown." Meiaku revealed.

"No!" Sakura stopped and thought. He was acting a little strange. "Does that mean-" She couldn't finish her thought but Meiaku knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Yes. That means that your first kiss with Li, it never happened." She snickered.

Sakura fell to the ground. All her precious memories that had happened since that day, they all weren't real. They were all fake. Tomoyo tried to comfort her. She kneeled down next to her best friend.

"Where is Li?!" Tomoyo shouted.

"Li? Oh yes him." Meiaku glanced away for a split second. "He is currently in a room with my old pathetic self. If I can make him love me in the past..." She hesitated and disappeared only to reappear in front of Li, a graceful hand on his cheek. "Then, he will love me in the future as well." She had hoped for a kiss but Li pushed her back to where she stood before. She lost her balance and fell giving them time to escape. Li had to carry Sakura, she didn't have the strength to move at that moment.

"Stop!" Meiaku screamed throwing her hand out. A black light shot from her hand and blasted out the window, the second after they had jumped out. Meiaku jumped to her feet and ran to the window almost throwing herself out it as well. She stopped herself. She noticed they were nowhere in sight. She growled and then slammed her fist against the window frame, turning away from the window. She crumpled to the floor near the window.

'They know my secret. For sure they will go and try to find Li now.' She thought worriedly. She had one hand behind her against the wall and the other was sitting by her legs. 'They know. They know almost everything! Why?! Why did I tell them-, her-, anything?!' Her eyes were facing downward at the floor and her hand hit the wall again, this time lightly. 'What am I going to do?' She thought looking up a little from the ground, a single tear rolling down her twisted, scrunched up face. She clenched her teeth together and tried to focus. Her hand on the wall joined the other on the floor beside it.

"Do you want some help, Meiaku?" A deep voice asked her. Her eyes widened and she looked up surprised. It was a guy, he looked exactly like the future Li, but the one difference was, he had silver highlights like Yue's outfit. He was standing in the doorframe to Tomoyo's, now beaten up, room. He walked over to her shaking body and wiped away her tear. "Tears don't suit you. Where's the girl I know that never gives up?" He asked with a flash of his perfect smile. He extended his hand out to her.

Meiaku looked down at his hand first then back up into his eyes. She closed her eyes and more tears overflowed. "Yes..." She sniffed and took his hand. He helped her up and then they were floating in the air. He was still holding her hand and held her back as if they were dancing. She looked down at the room's floor one last time and then back into his eyes. "Thank you Liaku." She said burrowing her head into his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Lets go make our traps for the princesses." He whispered into her ear. In a millionth of a second, they disappeared, together.

Li was pacing back and forth in Sakura's room. Sakura was sitting on her bed looking at the ground and Tomoyo was sitting next to her for comfort.

"What are we going to do?" Tomoyo asked looking from Sakura to Li. He stopped pacing and was about to answer but Sakura answered instead.

"What can we do? We have to save Li." She said emotionless, still not making eye contact with anyone.

"Don't you see? That's what she wants you to do. We'll only fall into her trap!"

"What other choice do we have?!" Sakura yelled at him, lifting her head and revealing tears of sorrow or maybe anguish. Li was speechless. He couldn't stand to see her cry, he never could. At that moment he wanted to just run to her and wrap himself around her. To make her laugh or smile.

Sakura stood up away from Tomoyo and walked over to him. Tomoyo stood up too but stayed back. Sakura stepped right in front of him and looked him in the eye. "Tell me, what other choice do we have?" She said as not really a question.

Li remained silent. He didn't want to upset her, that wasn't his aim. He watched her close her eyes. Again she asked him.

"Tell me now. Is there another way?" She would not let it go.

He looked down at the floor in response.

Sakura laid a hand on his arm lightly. "I love him, Li is a friend to us all, and I will not just let a friend rot in a hell unknown to us." Tomoyo and Li looked at her surprised. They had never heard her cuss before. But it was the real Sakura. She really meant business.

Li surrendered. He knew he wasn't going to win this battle. "Fine. We will go soon. But we have to have a plan first! We can't just waltz in there with no plan, we'll all be slaughtered!" He explained.

Sakura turned to her drawer and found a frozen Kero in it sleeping. She picked him up and turned her head in Li's direction.

"Whoever said I didn't have a plan?" She asked smiling.

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Dreams Become Reality

_**Chapter 14**_

"Are we almost there?" Kero asked. They were in the other world looking for her palace. Sakura was leading, Yue was behind her, Tomoyo was second to last and Kero was the caboose. Li wasn't with them, he was guiding Sakura in her head so that they could find the place but Kero wouldn't have to loose his memory.

"Yes Kero, We're almost there." Sakura and them were hiking up a hill now and Sakura was almost at the top. She finally reached the top and stopped. She gasped for air. She felt as if she would faint. She lost her balance and fell backwards down the steep hill. She screamed. Yue looked up and caught her. When she regrasped reality she thanked him.

"So what did you see up there kid?" Kero asked.

"A horrifying, dead, waste land and a dark palace sitting in the middle of it. It didn't seem to have any life at all." She explained what she saw. She looked back up the hill. She didn't want to go back up there but the Li inside her told her to go back. She listened to him and trusted him so she hiked back up. They all stood at the top and looked around.

"Is this it?" Kero asked looking around the deserted, gloomy place.

"Yes. It is." Sakura said sadly. She turned to her friends with a smile of encouragement. "Well what are we doing standing here?! If we want to make this place beautiful again, lets move our feet!" She encouraged.

Everyone smiled and nodded. Sakura pulled out her key and transformed it into her staff. She used the fly card and carried Tomoyo on her staff with her to the palace. It seemed the only way to get there was to fly. Everywhere around it was rotting and decaying.

They were all inside and Sakura used the illusion card on all of them so no one would see them. They would just see the hallways. They could freely walk around but they still had to be quiet. They roamed the halls until they found a huge door that had dragons and symbols all over it. They looked around and made sure there were no guards, they then opened the door slowly. When they opened it all the way, they found swordsman and warriors of all kinds looking straight at them ready to fight. They didn't make a sound. They were going to run back the other way when a voice stopped them.

"Don't be so rude princess, come in and great these people that have been awaiting your arrival." She said with a wave of her hand. The doors closed before they could leave or even move. They turned to face, a not too pleased, Meiaku. She had an evil glare in her eyes, directed perfectly at Sakura. Sakura took her past of the illusion card off and revealed herself.

"Yes, your right, its me." In the back of Sakura's mind, she could hear Li yelling at her.

'What are you doing?!' he yelled.

'I'm saving my friends.' she yelled back.

'How is u getting caught helping your friends?' he asked confused.

'Because the others won't be spotted and they can go look for my Li and our Meilin.' she answered like it was obvious. Meiaku sent some soldiers to tie her up and hold onto her.

"My my, a princess as famous as you all here by yourself? Where are your loyal subjects? What ever are you doing here? This is my palace now. This is my world." She spat.

"Oh really? I thought that only when the royal heirs to the throne die, could you be called the next ruler." Sakura shot back.

"Hm.... Well I changed that rule. The new rule is, whoever's here and strong enough is the new ruler. That would make me the ruler."

"Hardly!" Sakura stepped on one of the guards' foot. He screamed out in pain and fell back. "A princess with no feelings and without kindness can never expect to have loyal subjects. My people will never follow you!" Another guard came over to detain her but she kicked him in the stomach. Her hands were already tied behind her back so she couldn't do anything about that. She could only fight back with her legs. She kicked another in the face and slowly made her way up to Meiaku. One soldier after another fell.

"These subjects of yours seem to see it my way. Just look at how many are bowing to me." She mocked. That pissed Meiaku off. When Sakura finally made it up to Meiaku, Meiaku had a surprise waiting for her. She had her little friend out in a matter of seconds. A knife. With some struggle, she grabbed Sakura and in a threatening way held the knife to her throat. She looked back down at the doors.

"If you want her back, you'll have to come and get her!" She yelled down. Tomoyo couldn't take it anymore. She revealed herself.

"No! Stop Meilin!" She screamed running up the stairs to Meiaku.

"Guards!" Meiaku yelled. The guards were tying her up and taking her away in a matter of minutes. She didn't stand a chance but she tried. Meiaku looked back down at the doors. "There are two more down there still in hiding. Dispose of all of them except Miss Daijoubi." Meiaku said heartlessly. "Take Miss Daijoubi to my room and make sure she's comfortable but don't let her leave your sight." Meiaku disappeared with Sakura still in hand.

Sakura could hear the slow dripping of water against the floor. She had a headache. She pulled herself up and found herself in that same room. She searched the room but saw nothing but darkness. Did she actually die? She heard a noise to her left and glared that way, trying to see through the thick darkness. A person appeared in front of her.

"Where am I?!" She yelled afraid of the answer.

"You? You are in my lair. In another world." They snickered.

"No! That can't be! Not again!" She pleaded.

"Yes, you are here so I can kill you. Help these days are pathetic, don't you agree?" Yet again, the person charged at her and grabbed her throat trying to strangle her.

She winced from the pain. She couldn't breathe. Where was Li when she needed him? She tried to say his name but it wouldn't come out. It came out as a whisper the next time, just like in her dreams. She all of a sudden

remembered that she never finished her dream.

"L-L-Li." She tried to say over and over. With the last bit of breath and strength in her, she screamed a dying scream. "Li!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh you poor thing. You actually think that Li is going to help you?! He can't even leave your body right now. There's a force keeping him inside you. You will die here and never see Li's face again. I will prevail." A vicious voice escaped the other person's mouth. It was Meiaku! But Sakura couldn't do anything about it now.

Her skin started to heat up. She was dying now, from spontaneous combustion. Or maybe from the pain of it all. She cried and couldn't breathe. When it seemed that she had fell into a deep sleep, the hands around her throat loosened up and then let go all together. In the back of her head, someone was calling her name over and over. It must have been Li but Sakura couldn't hear him. Sakura was left in the dark, sprawled out on the floor, lifeless. Blood was coming out of her mouth from her throat. She was bleeding internally. Sakura still had a little air in her lungs, but that wouldn't help her much.

In other words, Sakura was dead.

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Princess Tomoyo?

_**Chapter 15**_

"Sakura? Sakura!" The Li from the future continued to scream. Sakura was dying, a slow painful death. She was burning up and she could not breathe. Li had to save her. Evil forces or no evil forces, he had to do something to get out and save her. "Sakura, hold on, just hold on!" He cried.

Li took a deep breath and concentrated. He always came out of her heart, but her heart was slowly fading to nothing. He couldn't let that happen. He glowed with shades of light surrounding him. Another breath and then a soft yell. The yell grew to a scream, and the scream, it grew to a deafening shriek of pain and suffering. He opened his eyes.

"Sakura? Sakura!" He said weakly. Her face was remained in a horror struck circle. He tapped her face a couple of times and then lowered himself to her chest. Her heart was no longer beating.

He cursed. He placed his hand over her throat. Lights formed around his hand and her throat and it was magically healed. He gave her CPR, hoping it wasn't too late. He didn't even care about the blood. Sakura slightly moved and choked.

"Uhnnn..." She groaned.

"Sakura? Sakura?" Li repeated over and over.

"Li...?" She managed to say.

"Yeah its me. Glad to know you're safe." Li smiled and then fell over on his side.

"Li...? Li..!" She yelled. She shot up in a sitting position and looked at the motionless body. She didn't notice until then that he was bloodied all over and had deep gashes in his arms and legs. It looked as if he were fighting against a dinosaur, and unfortunately, the dinosaur won. (A/N yes I know that's sort of a weird analogy, if it is an analogy.... anyways I just felt like explaining it that way!!)

"Oh my gosh! Li!!!!!!" Her shriek echoed through the dark, cold room.

Li did not move. He didn't even flinch. He lay there on the ground; the life was slowly being sucked out of him and seeping through the floor. Sakura was scared to, but she had to see if he was alive. Sakura hesitated and then touched his skin. Colder than ice. She jumped back and gasped. She immediately forced her head to his heart. No steady thrumming. No

bah-bumping. Nothing but the sound of her own breathing. She slowly pulled herself from his chest. She gazed down at his content face. He looked so peaceful.

"Oh Li...." She whispered hugging his lifeless body and shivering. Tears were welling up in her blank eyes. "You shouldn't have saved me, you dummy... You dummy! Li!!!!!!!!!" She cried lifting her head from his face. She looked back down at him. If he wasn't dead before, he was must have been dead now from her strong, bone-crushing grip. Her hands were white and her face was pale. She tried to blink back her tears but one got away from her. It landed on his perfect face. She didn't bother to wipe it away. She didn't even notice. She placed his body back down on the ground and stood up. She wiped her tears away with her right arm and clenched both hands into fists. She turned but couldn't help looking back at the spiritless husk.

"Li... Justice will be served..." She promised to him. "I don't care if she was our friend... I will avenge you with her death!" She declared. She turned back around. "I will save our planet and become the next princess in rule... All for you...no one else..." Her sentence trailed off. She made herself finish. "I will not let your death be for nothing..." Li started to become a bright white light and divided into many that entered Sakura's body, one last time. "Thank you..." She started walking in a random direction. She didn't know where she was going, and frankly, she didn't care. She just had to get away from the memory of what happened and she had to find the bitch that made it happen.

"Miss Daijoubi! Miss Daijoubi are you here?!" Meiaku asked walking into her pink, frilly room. It was way out of character in such a gloomy place.

Tomoyo raised her eyes from the ground to meet with Meiaku's. Tomoyo was wearing a different outfit. Her outfit was now a light blue Chinese dress outlined in gold and the designs were made of silver. Her hair was let down and flowing. She had star explosion, dangling earrings. She had make-up on that perfectly highlighted her best features and a dark red lipstick helped finish the look.

"Why did you bring me here? What have you done with Sakura?!"

"Relax princess." Meiaku waved her hand she appeared in one of her old fighting outfits. It was a Chinese dress with long slits up the sides. Her hair was up in its traditional two buns and the rest flowing. The only difference was that she was wearing red high heels instead of her regular shoes. "You do not need to worry about such vermin." She finished.

"Stop calling me princess! Sakura is my friend! What have you done with her?!"

"But you are the princess now. You know its true. The next person to rule, if anything should happen to Sakura, is you. Princess Tomoyo."

"Stop! Nothing has happened to her! You didn't do it!"

"Oh but I did princess. I killed her. She is lying lifeless on my marble floor. Staining it with her precious, royal blood." Meiaku snickered.

"No.... You couldn't have... Its not possible!"

"Of course it is. Anything is possible."

"NO!!! Li would have protected her! You're making it all up!"

"Am I really princess?" Meiaku snapped her fingers and the man who looked like the older Li appeared through the ceiling. Tomoyo gasped.

"No... That's not him. I knew you were lying!"

"On the contrary. I am Li's evil twin brother. I have more magic than he does. I always wanted to seek revenge on him for being the good little boy. He couldn't have saved Sakura. I trapped him inside her."

"No..."

"Once she died, he died with her. And now I will become the new Li."

"No!"

"Of course there is one big difference. I will love Meiaku instead of that worthless excuse for a girl, Sakura." Meiaku and the new Li kissed.

"Shut up!!!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed. The room was silent. Tomoyo was on the ground covering her head, shaking it slowly and unconsciously, her body was shaking too.

Meiaku tried to walk over to her but a great burst of energy flew her back. "Princess Tomoyo!" She yelled. "Calm down! You don't know how to control your powers yet!"

Tomoyo did not listen. Everything in the room started blowing around her, caught in the whirlwind. Tomoyo just happened to be in the eye of the whirlwind.

"What are we going to do?!" Meiaku screamed to Li.

"I don't know!" He yelled back. "I think that we should just let her continue like this."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Meiaku yelled confused.

"Perhaps she is changing for the better." He replied.

"You mean..?"

"Yes." Li nodded his head. "She's becoming the legendary princess."

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Toaku:Sakura's New Enemy

_**Chapter 16**_

There was a question from a fan. She asked, **_if Meiaku and the evil Li are together, then why couldn't they leave Sakura and Li alone? _**The answer to that is they want them to feel as much pain as they felt in their lives. They want revenge and so they can't leave them alone so they can get away with everything they did to them. Plus, Meiaku still loves the real Li and she's not going to give up that easily. She's hoping that he will give up Sakura and love her. (As if!) Now that that is over, on to the story!

Sakura didn't take that long to get out of the creepy, pitch-black room. She was now walking down a dark corridor, looking for any sign of life. She heard grumbles and mumbles and even some grunting. She squinted to see through the darkness but did not achieve her goal. She walked more slowly and listened hard. There was some talking but she couldn't tell if the voice was human or mechanic. She couldn't make out the words either. She didn't hear any footsteps so she slowly continued closer. Finally she could make out a sentence.

"What do we do about her? Should we really just sit here and do nothing?" A voice said. At first Sakura thought they could see her so she stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't move a muscle. Another voice replied.

"How do you suppose we get out? Without her we can't go anywhere."

Sakura didn't move still. She was sure they were talking about her now. But was it a good thing or a bad thing. She decided to get a little closer to the voices she heard. She moved closer, trying hard not to make a sound.

"Well we can't just stay here and let her die! We have to get out!"

That voice sounded familiar to Sakura. She didn't want to say anything yet. It could be a trap.

"I know she could be in a lot of trouble right now, but she has that guy with her so she'll be fine. He wouldn't let anything happen to her, I'm sure of it."

"You mean that older brat?! How can you leave the fate of our master in the hands of that-"

"Kero? Yue?" Sakura asked in a tiny voice. Sakura wasn't sure if they heard her or not. Maybe it was a trap.

"Sakura?" One of the voices asked.

"Wait a second." She replied. She took her staff out and called on the light card. Kero and Yue were sitting in the middle of the floor staring in her direction. Kero seemed like he was the only one hurt.

"Kero! Yue! You're alright!" Sakura exclaimed. She ran up to them to give them hugs.

"No wait! Sakura don't!" Kero yelled.

Sakura was electrocuted and then thrown back against a wall.

"Ouch..." Yue said.

"Sakura are you alright?!" Kero asked.

"I knew it was a trap.... Ow...." She replied. She rubbed her head and stood up. "Anyone want to give me the 411 quickly, you know, before I sort of pass out?" She asked trying to make a joke.

"There is a force field around us. It keeps you from getting to us and we can't leave until you break the spell."

"Of course. Isn't it always like that?" She asked. She took out another card and chanted. The wood card appeared and tried to break open the force field. It didn't work.

"The cards won't work." Yue added.

"Oh." Sakura said. "Well what do I do if the cards won't work?!"

"You have to figure it out on your own." Kero said sadly.

"Um.. Okay!"

"Huh?" Yue said. He placed a hand to his ear.

"What's going on Yue?" Sakura asked.

"There are guards coming. You have to get out of here." He said.

"But, I've got to save you guys!" She retorted.

"But if you're caught then there will be no way for you to save us."

"But..."

"Just go Sakura. Tomoyo and Li need your help too." Kero said.

Sakura stared and then nodded. She ran down what was left of the corridor right as the guards were coming to check on Kero and Yue.

"Miss Daijoubi! Don't run from your destiny! Embrace it with all you have!" Meiaku yelled.

"Shut up!!!" A burst of wind slammed Meiaku into a wall. Luckily, she fell onto a bed under it.

"Tomoyo! Don't run! Take hold of that anger and use it to your advantage!" The evil Li instructed.

"I'm not running! I'm fine! Leave me alone!" She cried.

"It sure looks like your running to me!" Meiaku declared.

"I told you to shut up!!!" She slammed a piece of furniture that was flying around her into Meiaku. Meiaku fell to the ground and was buried under the furniture.

"She's right you know! It does seem like you're running!" Li tried.

"You don't know one thing about me!" She shot back.

"Don't I? I know that you loved Li and Sakura both very much! I know that you wanted Li for yourself but you just let Sakura have him because you were afraid! You didn't want to get in the way so you ran!" That got through to Tomoyo. She looked through the wind at Li.

"Tomoyo! Don't you see?! YOU CAN'T RUN ANYMORE!!!"

Tomoyo snapped back into reality. Memories were flashing before her eyes. How she was going to give Li chocolates but Sakura made it to him first. How she was going to ask him to help her with a cooking project and Li asked Sakura. How she wanted to be partners in gym class but he already ran off with Sakura. Without her knowing, tears ran down her cheeks. Everything flying around her stopped in its place and fell to the floor. She curled up in a little ball and cried. The evil Li approached her and held her in his arms. Letting her cry out her sorrows, everything that was bottled up. When she was finally done, Meiaku had finally got up from under the furniture. She looked very injured but no one seemed to care, not even herself.

"I want to see him. I miss him. I need him."

"Will you join us then, Miss Daijoubi?" Meiaku asked.

Tomoyo looked from her happy place to the annoying girl standing over her. She grimaced. She gave her an evil laugh.

"Me? I will not join you. Who said anything about you? I simply want to join Li in getting what I deserve."

"What?!" Meiaku shrieked.

"You heard me. I wish not to join with you, only with Li."

"You can't do that! You can't!"

"Oh, can't I?" She said with a snicker. The evil Li stood up and faced Meiaku.

"Li, surely you will not let her do this! You said you needed me! If you don't have me, then what are you going to do?!" Li's eyes didn't show any emotion. "Ha ha. You didn't think about that did you? You need me, so I stay." She ordered.

"Actually, I did think about it and we don't need you anymore." He lifted his hand to her face.

"She's not stronger than me!"

"That only proves that we would be better without you. You don't even have proper training to see who has more power or not."

"What are you saying?!" She said nervously.

Li lifted his index finger to her nose and said, "I'm saying 'goodbye'."

A blast of light came out of his finger and straight into Meiaku's head. When the light died down, Meiaku fell to the floor, a hole replaced her face. Tomoyo stood up and smiled down at the dead corpse.

"She was really starting to bug me." She said.

"Yeah me too." He agreed with her.

"And this room? Why so frilly and pink? I say if you're going to go dark, go all out!" Tomoyo swept her arms across each other and over her head. The room changed to a dark cold chamber with chains and torture tables. "Now that's more like it." She was admiring her work.

"But that outfit does not go with the room." Li pointed out.

"Your right." Tomoyo moved her hands from the top of her shoulders, across her stomach and down her thighs. She grew into her older body and her hair was long and flowing in the back. It swept the floor for two yards. She was taller and had more of a figure. A new outfit appeared on her. It was an all black dress that had a low back and two pieces of fabric to barely cover her breasts. It wrapped around her stomach and then stuck to her body like honey. She had black high heels on that had straps in the front and the back. Her toes hung out of the high heels. All her nails had grown as well and a dark red was painted on them perfectly. It matched her dark red lipstick. Her earrings jingled. They were skull earrings connected to raven claws. When the transformation was over, she flipped her hair and ran her nails through her hair. She smiled a wicked smile.

"Now that feels a whole lot better. Its great to be out of that pathetically, small body."

"And this body fits you so much better." He complimented.

"Thank you. Of course it would though." She smiled and motioned her finger in a way that told him to come closer. He did as told. She placed one of her hands on his cheek and smiled. "Thank you for bringing me to my senses." She kissed him lightly on the other cheek.

"It was my pleasure." He replied.

"Now that I am in power, there will be no one that can stop me. Although, I do think we should get rid of the smaller Meilin, don't you agree?" She asked rhetorically. "After all, if she gets too close to Li then what fun will I have?" She made her point.

"Of course, but maybe we should just send her back to her planet, she can't possibly come back here on her own."

"Hmm... Fine. We won't kill her. Li probably wouldn't cooperate if we killed her anyway." Tomoyo flipped her hair again. "Go send her back then." She turned from him. "But bring to me Li, alive."

"As you wish your highness."

"Please, call me Toaku." She smiled back at him.

"Will do." He disappeared from the room.

"Heh heh heh. Sakura, you and Li will both pay for what you did to me. How I was always the third wheel. You will pay Sakura. For stealing his heart, I will just have to steal yours... Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	17. This Isn't Happening

_**Chapter she...be?!" Sakura said breathing hard and taking breathes between words. She had been running for a while. After leaving Kero and Yue, it seems that word got out she was on the run through the castle or something. Other wise, she wouldn't have been running into so many guards! She had to find Li and Tomoyo. They could be in deep trouble. Li... Sakura thought back to the corpse lying on the ground, blood overflowing. She cringed and brushed that thought aside. Li would not die a meaningless death. She wouldn't let it happen. She kept running. She wasn't going to give up. Sure her clothes may be a little ripped and she might have a few cuts and bruises, but a few cuts and bruises weren't going to stop her from saving the people she loved. She felt a new powerful force somewhere nearby and she was going to find it.**_

"Toaku. I just got word from the guards. It seems like the girl is heading in this direction."

"Hm... Good. We can show her what happens when she messes with me. No one ever gets away with it, do they?" She stated more than asked.

"No, no one." He replied with a smile.

"Let her come. In fact, why don't we give her an escort?" Toaku laughed and the evil Li was gone. "It will only be a little longer Li, and then you can forget all your troubles, all your worries, you won't remember anything but me and my face. Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!"

"Its right around this corner! I'm sure of it!" Sakura turned the corner to find that Kero and Yue were standing outside a door. "Kero? Yue? How did you guys get out?" Sakura asked confused.

"That's what we're wondering as well." Kero replied.

"All of a sudden, we were transported here." Yue clarified.

"Then this must be the room." Sakura stated.

"There's a very strong forces behind this door." Yue said.

"Yes I know. The power shifted and became this massive power for some reason. I don't know what happened. Its like the power that was here before just gained another 1,000 volts!" Sakura exclaimed.

"There must be someone else in power." Kero explained.

"But who?" Sakura asked.

"We're about to find out." Yue answered.

They pushed the door open and allowed dark mist escape the cold room. A cold breeze flew in their faces.

"Wow, you think they've ever heard of a heater?" Kero joked. Yue and Sakura looked at him. "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood."

Sakura looked forward and walked into the room. Her guardians following her. As they all stepped into the room the doors slammed behind them and it was too dark to see.

"Hello? Is someone in here?" Sakura asked afraid to know the answer.

"Of course there is." An answer came.

The lights flashed on and there was a lady sitting in a throne sort of chair. She had long dark hair that even took up floor space. She was so beautiful but she seemed oddly familiar to Sakura.

"Who are you?" She yelled up to her.

"Me? Do you not even know your best friend?!" She exclaimed.

"Best friend?" Sakura looked confused but then her eyes widened. "Tomoyo? Is that you?!"

"Ha ha ha. Took you a while didn't it? Although I am no longer called that. My new name is Toaku." She smiled evilly revealing a fang.

"It can't be! You're my enemy now?!"

"I was always your enemy! Your rival in love! But you never noticed cause you always got what you wanted!" Toaku yelled.

"What are you talking about?!"

"I loved you Sakura. You may not know it but I loved you a lot, but it was more like a sibling, a family member. I loved Li as well but whenever I tried to get close to him, you two would be together! And when I actually talked to him, you would somehow come up in conversations! He didn't even see me because of you!" Toaku was standing now and pointing down at Sakura. She brought her hand back and placed it on her heart. "You never even cared what I felt! What or who I cared about!"

"That's not true! I did ask you! You said someone very dear to you!"

"Dear to me yes, but stolen away from me at the same time!"

"I didn't know Tomoyo!"

"Don't call me that! That was the sad and pathetic me, I am no longer that person!"

"But you are! You're still the Tomoyo who's my best friend!"

"Silence!!!" Toaku threw her hand out and Sakura went flying back. Kero caught her before she ran into anything. Yue stood in front of them. Toaku snickered.

"Why would you do this to a friend?" Yue asked.

"Why would a friend go out with the man you love?"

"She didn't know Tomoyo, you don't want to hurt her do you?" Kero asked curiously but trying to make a point. Toaku narrowed her eyes to a slit. She smiled and snapped her fingers.

"Of course not." She said sarcastically. The evil Li appeared by her side. "He will hurt her instead."

"Li?" Sakura took a closer look to see it wasn't him. "Oh my gosh."

Toaku looked at Li and he charged forward at Yue. Yue fought him off with his bow and arrow and light crystals. Their battle continued when Sakura asked Toaku a question.

"What happened to you Tomoyo? What happened to Meiaku?!"

"Meiaku? She is very much dead, but her body..." Toaku snapped her fingers again and Meiaku's body appeared. The face was some how placed back in the right place. "It still fights on." The body went straight for Sakura's neck but Kero blocked for her. Kero was fighting Meiaku now. Sakura was left unprotected. She couldn't rely on them to do everything. Whether it was her friend or not, she had to fight. She stood up.

"Yes Sakura, get up. I want you to feel as much pain as I have. You will beg to die." She curled her lips into a wicked smile.

"I will not! Whether you are my friend or not, I have to fight you!"

"Yes fight me! Don't give me a handicap as your friend! Come at me Sakura!" She yelled. Sakura did a twirl and turned into her older self. She had on one of Tomoyo's hand made outfits as good luck. It was the one from when they went after the last card. The Hope card.

"Oh yes of course. I am missing something. I can't go into battle without good luck, can I?"

"Good luck?" Toaku loved how she was so clueless. A man came out of the darkness. He was wearing a dark turtleneck on without sleeves. He also had on black jeans that fit him but were baggy at the same time. Sakura didn't know who it was at first but then she saw the golden flecks in his hair and gasped. Her eyes went blank, as blank and dark as his were.

"Yes, it is your dear Li. But Li doesn't remember anything about you I'm afraid. He only knows that you are the enemy and I have taken your space as the girlfriend."

"He's forgotten me? How is that possible?!"

"Its called brainwashing dearie."

"No it's not possible. You're lying! That's not him, its a trick!"

"Is it really? Do you really believe that? How could I make a person that looks exactly like him?"

"Its not possible, its just not!"

"Well let us prove you wrong. I and only I can make him turn back to his regular self." Toaku snapped her fingers. Li's eyes came out of their blank emotionless state and looked around. His eyes landed on Sakura and he ran to her.

"Sakura!" He yelled.

"Li?"

"Who else would it be silly." He held her in his arms.

"He can't see anyone but you, just like how it used to be." She snapped her fingers again and Li's eyes changed. They were still his eyes, but they seemed to look past her up at Toaku. He left Sakura's side to join Toaku. He held her in his arms lovingly.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. Sakura could hear it from where she was. It was as if the fighting around her just stopped, just so she could hear those heart shattering words. Toaku smiled.

"He's forgotten you all over again. He only knows me."

Toaku looked up at him and kissed him. A dark and deep passionate kiss. Sakura lost her balance and fell back down to the ground.

Did she just kiss him? No. It she couldn't have. This isn't happening!

"Oh but it is happening. And now, to be kind, you can die by your loves own hand. Li, kill that girl over there. She's only in our way."

"Yes, Toaku." He kissed her on the cheek and grabbed his sword from a rack on the wall and grabbed another. He threw one to Sakura. It landed in front of her.

"You may be able to fight me Sakura, but will you be able to fight the man you love?" Li's outfit suddenly turned into the one that matched Sakura's. He had on his hat that he usually wore with any outfit. His eyes were fierce. Sakura looked down at the sword but didn't pick it up.

What should I do? Gosh someone tell me what to do, please.

TO BE CONTINUED


	18. Bringing Li Back

_**Chapter 18**_

"So what will you choose Sakura? Will you kill the man you love? Or will you die in peace? Maybe even pieces." Toaku laughed. Sakura lowered her head to the ground. Toaku looked down at her, a smirk on her face.

"The poor baby. She's crying now. Even when you are all grown up, your still a child." Toaku said coldly.

"I am not. I'm not crying." Sakura whipped her head up to look at Toaku. I'm just thinking how I have to finish you once I finish Li. Its the only way I can save you both." Sakura choked on her words.

Toaku's eyes widened for a second but quickly became little slits again.

"You bore me. Fine, if you really think you can do it, Miss Goody Two-shoes, then go ahead. Try. But you can only save one of us."

"What?!" Sakura's eyes widened.

"That's right, you don't have enough power to save both of us. Only I have enough power to do that in this world. Only Li and I. You and your puny, little body can't possibly channel all the power without destroying yourself in the process. So. Who will you choose? Li, the man you love? Or me, the person you claim to be your best friend? Its a game of choose, but either way, you loose."

"No that can't be! There has to be a way!"

"I'm tired of your rubbish! Charge!" Li lunged forward at Sakura. She didn't even have her sword yet. She didn't have enough time to grab it before she flipped into the air. She landed on her hands and knees. She let out a yelp of pain. Glass was pushed into her hands from the floor. She didn't have time to worry about that. Li was attacking again. She transformed The Sword card and blocked with it.

"What's the matter? Why don't you fight back?" Li asked.

"You know why I don't fight back!" Sakura jumped back away from his sword. She had a cut on her face.

"Oh me, oh my, she has a cut on that perfect face of hers. Oh, how dreadful!" Toaku was mocking Sakura. "Fight back or you'll get a lot more."

Li slashed the other side of Sakura's face. She could feel the blood running down her face but she couldn't move. She didn't bother to wipe it away.

"Fight me." He demanded.

Sakura's mouth was stuck in a horrified upside down 'U'. She couldn't do anything but stare. Her eyes removed the fear from them and replaced it with confidence.

"Li. I can't fight you. I'm sorry. Slash me all you want, but I will not fight back." Sakura dropped her staff. The Sword card reverted back and it was just a plain staff.

"Heh. This should prove interesting. I really didn't think you were that big a fool, but maybe I gave you too much credit!" Toaku yelled at her. "Slash her to pieces Li!" Li didn't move, he stayed in his position. "Li! I gave you an order!" Li blocked out her words. He wasn't listening to anything. He was focused on Sakura. Flashes of them together ran through his mind. A picnic, a festival, a play, so many things one after another. He barely got a glimpse at most of them. He shook them from his mind and lifted his sword up to her throat. Sakura did not move, she held his gaze, never wavering.

"Slash her! Slash her now Li!"

He had to obey her, so why wasn't he slashing her and laughing over body right now? Why was he just standing there, threatening her? He searched her eyes. Somewhere deep in her eyes, she had love and it was directed at him. Kill her now! Don't think such thoughts! The only one you love is Toaku! Kill her now for confusing you! A voice said in his head, but he couldn't. He couldn't kill her. More flashes past over him and one didn't leave. It would go to another and then come back to that one. Him on a bus going somewhere, and this girl, running after him with a bear. Finally, the whole picture came to him.

Li was on a bus thinking about when he told Sakura, he loved her. He was leaving to go to Hong Kong, his home. He was leaving Tomoeda, leaving the girl he loved, Sakura.

'I never did...get an answer. But...'

"Syaoran!!" The girl was running after the bus, and the bus had just started leaving. Li opens the window and yells out.

"...Sakura?!" She's running as hard and as fast as she can. There are tears in her eyes and she's breathing hard.

"I...I know how I feel!" She lifts up a bear to the window. "My number one...is you Syaoran!" Her tears haven't over flown yet. Li takes the bear in amazement.

"...Thank you." He looks kindly at her. "Can I name this bear Sakura?"

"Sure...can I name the bear you gave me, Syaoran?"

"Yes." She starts to lose him. "I'll come back!"

"When?!"

"When the things I have to do in Hong Kong are finished!"

"When will that be?!"

"It'll take a while! Will you wait for me??" Sakura really doesn't want to see him go but with the promise that he'll come back she lets him go.

"...Yes!" She stops running and is crying. She waves goodbye to the out of sight bus.

A lot of pictures skipped in Li's head and went straight to what happened afterward. Afterwards...

The girl is running down the street, she's late as usual and she stops dead in her tracks when she sees the sight of the bear she made.

"Syaoran...?" She asks just to make sure she's not dreaming.

"I've finally finished the paperwork in Hong Kong...to move here. From now on, I'll be able to stay in Tomoeda." Sakura doesn't believe her ears.

"Really...?"

"Yeah." She's so happy she starts to tear up again.

"So...I don't have to settle for letters or phone calls anymore?"

"Not anymore." He promises. She jumps in his arms and he embraces her. She is crying tears of joy.

"Then we'll be together...forever!!"

There were more flashes of her smiling face and when she was sad, so many faces, so many pictures. Toaku comes up behind Li without him knowing.

"Li! What is wrong with you?! Do you not know an order when you hear one?!" Toaku has the sword that Sakura didn't pick up. "If you are too chicken to do it, then I will!" Toaku charged at Sakura. All you hear is the disgusting noise of skin ripping and then blood falling on the floor. It seemed that time had stopped. In slow motion, everyone notices what happened. Li defended Sakura and slashed Toaku in the arm. It was a pretty deep gash. Toaku screamed and stumbled backwards.

"Li?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, its me." He said smiling back at her. Her eyes filled up with tears of joy and they embraced each other. When they pulled back they looked at each other and slowly moved in for a kiss. They were seconds away when something threw Li back. Toaku was back on her feet and she wasn't happy.

"How...dare...you..." She shrieked. Her hurt arm just hung by her side. She used her other arm to send a dresser at him. He was stuck under the dresser. "I order you! I command you! You do not side with the enemy for any reason!!"

"It only means that I'm not the enemy Tomoyo." Sakura tried to calm her down.

"Shut up! You liar!!!" Toaku sent pieces of glass flying at her.

"Sakura!!" Li yelled. Sakura didn't move but she did place her hands in front of her. The glass came at her and bounced off back at Toaku. Sakura had put up a shield, without using the cards. Toaku wasn't expecting that and so one piece hit her in the eye and another across the face, the rest cut up her outfit. Her outfit was all cut up now but it still looked good in a way.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Meiaku and the evil Li stopped for a second to look at Toaku. Kero took that opportunity to strike Meiaku. She only got a slash across her cheek and then came back at him. Yue tried to attack as well, but instead Li threw him against the ceiling that had spikes on it. Yue cried in pain. He slowly fell from the ceiling to the ground.

"Yue!" Sakura ran over to his side.

"Li... Look, look what they've done to me! They took Li away from me, they destroyed my perfect body and they will not fall!" Toaku was complaining to Li. Li was holding her in his arms.

"Don't worry about it. Remember you're plan? Making them beg to die?"

"Right, of course. Li, kill them, please." Toaku just sort of fell over after she whispered that in his ear. She needed to gain back her strength and that would take a while. So he left her side to fulfill her wish.

"You should not have made her mad. She has given me a strict order to destroy you all now. Unlike some people who will need more training, I actually listen to orders." The Lis exchanged glances, then the evil Li looked at Sakura. "Starting with you."

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. The True Villian Unveiled

_**Chapter 19**_

"Sakura watch out!" Li yelled. The evil Li charged at her. Sakura jumped in the air right at the moment of his strike. She landed on her feet in a fighting position next to her staff. Not taking her eyes off her opponent, she picked up her staff. She changed it back into a sword. Li charged at her again.

Sakura blocked the attack. "Why are you doing this? What is your purpose?!" She yelled forcing him back and slicing his cheek. Blood flowed down his cheek. He wickedly grinned. His cut healed seconds later. Sakura's eyes widened.

"My purpose? My purpose...will be made clear soon!" Li attacked Sakura when she wasn't ready. She gained a cut in her arm she held the staff with. She cringed in pain but didn't lose eye contact with her attacker. She held her arm.

"Soon? How soon?!"

"Soon after you die!" Li attacked her again. She dodged and hid behind a piece of furniture. She changed the sword to her other hand and waited to be found. It didn't take that long. "Come on, do you really believe you can hide behind that thing?" Li slashed the furniture in half to find Sakura not there. Sakura jumped out of her hiding spot and slashed him in the back.

"Did you think I would be so easy to get rid of?" She said confidently until Li turned his head with a smile. "Huh?" Sakura didn't let her guard down but somehow she was floating in the air now, suffocating.

Li spoke. "We will only heal back, and when we do, we come back with vengeance." He laughed evilly. Sakura tried to turn her head. Behind her holding her by her neck was hair. Dark hair that connected with Tomoyo's head.

"To-mo-yo-" Sakura managed to say.

"For the last time, don't call me that!!" Toaku screamed.

"Don't do this....." Sakura pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I? You left me in a world of cold, emptiness. Despair and loneliness became my best friends. But I don't want to live in that world anymore. That world is not a place for me!"

"Of course not....you should be....in our world....with us all."

Toaku's eyes grew a new kind of fierce. Her heart was a war zone. The anger of her so called friends abandoning her and the love that she would always have for her friends were battling equally. What should she do?

"Come with us, we'll go back to our world, back to when everything was enjoyable."

Something snapped inside Toaku. Her anger in her heart was suddenly winning.

"Go back to those days? Those days when we had nothing to worry about?"

"Mm hm..." Sakura responded.

"You mean those days when I was a pathetic, little girl who had her feelings stepped on every few seconds?! A girl who was over protected by guards but her heart was still ripped to shreds?! You want me to go back to that?! Are you really as dumb as I thought you were?!"

"Everything will be different! You'll see!"

"Yes, everything will be different, as soon as you-" Toaku stopped in the middle of her sentence. She moaned while her vicious hairgrip on Sakura suddenly loosened. Toaku fell to her knees and held her throat. Blood was overflowing her mouth in seconds, falling and covering her precious, pale hands.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura broke free and ran up to Toaku. Toaku threw her back with a powerful blast of wind. Sakura pummeled into the rigged, stonewall. She fell from a 10-foot distance to the ground, face first. Sakura looked up with one eye closed. "Oh Tomoyo!" Toaku choked and she started holding her stomach.

"Li! Help!!!" She cried.

"Ah, so it's finally happening." Li walked over to Toaku and kneeled down.

"What's finally happening?" She asked looking up in his eyes, clearly in pain.

"Ah, my dear beloved," Li brought her face to his and smiled. "This is simply another reason I love you so much. You are experiencing a transformation that will share your power with someone else."

"What?!"

"When you reach your fullest hatred, your power splits so that you won't destroy this world and the next. You just have too much power when you reach your full capacity of hatred and so your power is shared with another person that is close to you, that person would be me." Toaku looked as if a boulder hit her.

"You've got to be kidding right?" Toaku said in denial. "You love me, right? Right?!" She asked afraid of the answer.

"I do," He answered. Relief replaced fear on Toaku's face. "But not for the reasons you're thinking." He kissed Toaku and then thrust his hand in Toaku's chest. It seemed to go through a portal of some kind. Toaku was speechless. Li searched around and then pulled something out. It looked like half a candy heart. He backed away from Toaku. Toaku fell to the ground.

"And now, I shall do what I came to do in the first place. With your power and my wits, this world will be mine!" Li threw the candied heart in the air, and then catching it over and over. Toaku looked up.

"Don't you mean ours? What about our plan?!"

"What plan? Oh, you mean our plan to rule the earth and its people together?" Toaku stayed silent as if saying 'yeah that plan'. "There's been a slight change in our plan. Our plan has become my plan and you're out of the picture. Oh, but you will still be my queen. Its just more expected that a king rule instead of a queen. No offense." (A/N I take that very offensive. do u agree with me girls?!)

"Li..." She said before falling into a deep trance.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura was on her feet in seconds. She ran over to Toaku. She was unconscious but she was okay. "Thank goodness." Li just stared in disgust and popped the candied heart in his mouth.

"She can not hear you, you know. She is probably slowly dying as we speak."

"What?"

"She refuses to change back into her other form and so all the power she has now will be used to maintain that form. If she tries to use any power to come out of that trance, she will surely die soon." Sakura's mouth dropped. Less than a split second later, he was at her side holding her chin up making her look in his eyes. "But I will have a new queen. You seem to fit the position better." Li tried to kiss her but she kicked him away. "And you're feisty, you will make a great queen."

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want revenge?"

"Why you ask? Well if you look over at that loser stuck under the rubble," Evil Li's thumb pointed over to the other Li still stuck under the furniture. He was slowly working his way out of the situation. "You'll see that we look a lot alike, don't we?"

"Yes, but what does that have anything to do with it?" Sakura was now holding Toaku in her arms. Toaku's head rested on Sakura's lap.

"Can't you see it? Are you really that dense? He's my twin brother."

Sakura's mouth dropped again. Confused her eyes went from Liaku to Li and back again several times. "What?! Is that possible?!"

"It sure is. And in many cultures, they believed that having twins meant one of them was evil and the other good. So they got rid of one. Unfortunately, our family believed in that and they discarded me." The evil Li closed his eyes thinking back.

Sakura waited for him to continue but when he didn't she asked another question.

"But why are you taking it out on the world?"

"Because the world was the one that wanted to get rid of me!" He spat at her as if it were obvious. "My parents were going to kill me but my powers as an infant were still strong and so I teleported myself somewhere safe, away from them." His face was twisted in pain. "Everyday, I wondered why it had to be me, why not him. And each day, the earth would whisper to me, 'go back and die' or 'kill yourself and the pain will all go away'. It was as if the earth wished I had died."

"That can't be true, nature is so kind and peaceful."

"Heh, maybe I was just imagining things then, but I can't forget how I was rejected everywhere I went. Wolves raised me, they took me in out of pity. I could see that it was a great burden on them for keeping me so when I got a little older, I left the pack and lived on my own. I was a boy walking on the soil that clearly did not want me there."

"I'm so sorry."

"Its not your fault, its my parents. Every once in a while I would go back to my home and stare in the windows seeing what their life was like. One time, they looked so happy that I couldn't take it. They were happily singing Christmas songs as if I never existed. I wanted to bring pain into their lives so..." Li trailed off. Now the Li across the room was finally back up on his feet and listening to the story. Sakura urged him to continue.

"So...?"

"I killed my father." He said bluntly.

Li's eyes widened in fear as he remembered when his father died.

"You killed-" Sakura couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yes, I killed him slowly, making him feel every ounce of pain I felt. I killed him with my powers. He died, lying in cold blood. It felt good to get that off my chest. I would have killed my mother too but a maid found the body before I had a chance to get around to mother. I promised that I would come back and kill my mother."

"What about Li?"

"He does not remember it but I came to his window one night, I told him of my plan to live alone, I wanted him to come with me. He simply looked at me in horror. I thought that my mother and father were the ones that made the mistake in trying to kill one of their own children, but it was obvious that Li had taken their side in all of this. So I erased his memory and vowed to kill him too. He became the enemy that night."

"Can't you give him a second chance?!" Sakura begged.

"No Sakura." Both Sakura and Liaku looked over at the now standing Li. "I will not forgive you. You killed our father!" He exclaimed.

"Yes little brother, and I'd gladly do it again!"

"You bastard!!!" Li charged at his brother with his sword. Sakura watched in horror as the first strike was made.

TO BE CONTINUED


	20. The Sacrifice

_**Chapter 20**_

I thought that it might be a little hard to understand what is going on in this part (as if it wasn't already...) if I kept calling both of them Li so I'm changing back to the evil Li's name, Liaku. Enjoy!

The sound of flesh cutting grossed Sakura out enough, but the sight of what just happened and hearing the noise almost made her faint. She was speechless. Her mouth frozen in a horrified 'O'. (A/N sorta like OoO teehee.)"Ugh!" The first sound made. The second, a sword being pulled out a wound. The next, a body falling to the ground and then a loud thump.

Sakura was still at a lost for words but she forced herself to say something. "Li!!!" She screamed. Yes, it was Li, lying face first on the cold ground. Blood seeping out under him from a wound in his stomach. Sakura left Toaku's side to run to Li's. "Li! Li are you all right?! Please answer me!" She pleaded. She rolled Li over and held his head so he could look up at her. One eye slowly opened to gaze at her.

"Sa-ku-ra..." He whispered.

"Li..." Li lifted his hand to touch her face. She let him do so and then held his hand.

"Sa-ku-ra... I...love...you..." Li said with one last smile. His hand went limp. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Li? Li?! No Li! DON'T DIE!!! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND PLEASE!!! LI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura waited for a response and when none came, she laid herself down on his chest and wept. "No, no no no..." Sakura's sad moment was interrupted by Li's attacker.

"Now that he's gone, you have nothing holding you back from me." Sakura stopped crying. She was silent for a moment and then she stood up, still looking down at Li's body.

"Holding me back? Its a good thing he was holding me back!" Sakura whipped her head in Liaku's direction. "You... How could you just kill him without a second thought?! He was your brother!"

"He was a clone! A clone that was loved more than I was."

"Shut up! Do you really believe that? All because you were born first, does that mean he was a clone? Does that mean that you were less loved?! No! They probably knew how you would be rejected and tried to save you from it!"

"You don't know what you're saying! You have no idea what it was like!" Liaku walked up to her and looked her straight in the eye. Sakura didn't back down.

"You're afraid to let people in aren't you? You're afraid that if you do let them in your heart, they will betray you like your family did. That's it isn't it."

"Shut up woman!" Liaku raised his hand to slap her. Out of nowhere, Kero rams into him, knocking him three feet away from Sakura. Kero is injured badly, for Liaku had a strong force field around him that damaged him even more. He had defeated Meiaku and saw that Yue couldn't get there in time. He was slowly rising off the floor to defend his master. Kero limped in front of Sakura, protecting her.

"Kero! Are you okay? Why did you do that? You're hurt too badly!"

"Hey, your my friend kid, I protect my friends..." Kero said smiling.

"As do I..." Yue said joining Kero.

"Yue! You shouldn't be up! You're too hurt!"

"Do not worry about it, we'll be fine." Yue said.

Sakura felt helpless but she nodded her head with encouragement.

"Sorry to break up this great dramatic moment, but you two are in my way." Liaku charged at the two guardians, they defended Sakura and before they could move, they fell to the ground, sliced through their hearts. They breathed one last breath of air and suffocated. Blood stained the floor under Sakura's shoes. Sakura's hands flew to her mouth, covering her shocked expression. Sakura screamed. She looked at them and screamed again.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Liaku shook his hands. "That felt good, to kill them. Yue always did bother me."

Sakura's eyes shifted from the bodies on the ground to Liaku for a brief second. She finally took her eyes off her friends' bodies and looked at Liaku, tears streaming down her face. She looked around at all her friends, all of them, lying on the ground bleeding to death. Even though she was crying, she had fierce eyes full of anger and emptiness.

"Why?! Why did you have to kill them?!" Sakura charged forward with a new strength, slicing his left eye. He yelled and one hand immediately flew to his eye.

"Why? Its called revenge! Its called vengeance! Justice being served!" Liaku sliced a part of Sakura's clothing.

"Justice?! What justice is there in killing people?!" Sakura slashed his arm.

"What would you even know about justice?! What would you know about me?! What would you know about anything?!" Liaku and Sakura were well matched at this point. They were at a point were both were trying to push the other back, swords dancing together.

"I know a lot! If you are trying to rule this world, no one will follow you!" Sakura yelled as she forced him back with a quick swipe of her sword. She knew that it wasn't good to let your eyes wander in battle but her eyes focused on movement across the room. Liaku knew he should have struck right then and there to end the fight but he was curious and so he followed her gaze. First he saw the movement and then he saw a body raising itself off the floor. He didn't realize who it was until Sakura cried out.

"Tomoyo!"

Liaku's eyes widened and he gasped. She wasn't dead and she was still in her older form. How could that be? Toaku raised her head and looked down at them. She rose to her feet and slowly started walking down towards them. She had the look of anguish and betrayal in her eyes, but deep in them, Sakura saw love also. Sakura couldn't hold herself back, she ran to Tomoyo as soon as Tomoyo made it all the way down the stairs.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura was so happy. One of her friends was alive. When Sakura got to Tomoyo a light force field pushed her away from her. Tomoyo didn't even acknowledge her. It was as if she didn't even see her. Her eyes looked like two empty ovals. She kept walking towards Liaku, her path unwavering. She didn't look over at any of the bodies, her eyes were focused on Liaku. When she reached him she lifted her hand to caress his soft-skinned cheek. She took her fingers and slid them down his face to his lips. She hugged him. He was hesitant but held her in return.

"I have missed you. It seems like forever since I was held in you arms." She whispered.

"Yes, I know what you mean." He replied.

"Liaku, do you love me?" She asked suddenly.

He was a little caught by surprise. "Yes. I love you."

"Good. We shall die together." Toaku kissed him hard on the lips and afterwards, she stabbed him through his heart with a knife materialized as ice. She stabbed herself as well and they both fell to the ground. Sakura couldn't believe what she just saw. She found her voice and screamed 'no' over and over, running to her friend's side. Toaku changed back into her regular form.

"No.... You can't leave me, Toaku..." She cried. Her friend opened her eyes and smiled weakly.

"Call me, Tomoyo..."

"Okay." Sakura nodded her head. "Don't leave me."

Tomoyo blinked and closed her eyes. "Its not goodbye, its see you later." She explained. "I'll be watching over you just like your mom." Lights busted from Tomoyo's body and Liaku's. They spread across the palace and over their friends. Tomoyo and Liaku disengaged into nothing. Sakura dropped her face in her hands. She cried and shook her head. Everyone else rose from the dead and looked around. All of them back to normal, finding Sakura crying on the ground. No one but Sakura, knew what happened.

"Sakura?" Li asked when school ended. Li and Sakura were the only ones left in the classroom. Everyone else had gone home. Li was closest to the door waiting for Sakura to get her stuff together.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? It may have been a month ago but you can't possibly be alright after that short of a time span."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, please." Sakura said a little too quickly.

"But Sakura..." Sakura turned around to face Li. The door opened suddenly, ruining their moment but saving it as well.

"You shouldn't be worried at all!" A voice said jumping in their conversation. A girl stood in the doorway. Li and Sakura couldn't believe their eyes.

"Tomoyo?!" They asked together.

"At your service, and don't forget our new transfer student." Tomoyo motioned her hand to present somebody and moved out of the doorway and into the classroom. A boy was standing in the doorway now. The boy that looked exactly like Li.

"Liaku?!" The exclaimed. They blinked a couple of times and then rubbed their eyes as well. It was him.

"I'm not Liaku anymore. My real name is Lee." Sakura's eyes widened and then closed joining a wide smile. (A/N his name is pronounced Lay-a)

"Its nice to meet you Lee."

Tomoyo walked towards, Li towards Sakura and they hugged their partners.

"So where will you be staying?" Li asked.

"Me? Well, I'm hoping that I can stay at your house with you and Meilin."

Everyone was silent, waiting for Li's answer. He had every right to say no. It may be his brother but he killed their father, and killed him as well. He also killed Meilin and tried to kill Tomoyo and Sakura. Li was about to speak. Everyone held his or her breath.

"It would be easier..." Everyone was on the verge of screaming. "If you stayed with your brother. So you can stay." Everyone let out a happy yip. A group hug was formed.

Sakura and Li were walking home together. Lee and Tomoyo split up with them to go get some food. The sun was setting, it was a beautiful sunset. Shades of purple orange and yellow all fit together to make a masterpiece. Li stopped for a second. Sakura turned around on her skates.

"What's up Li?" She asked skating to him. He grabbed her in his arms and didn't let go. "Li, what are you doing?" She asked. He looked down at her and smiled. She got the message.

"Its such a beautiful day, a beautiful moment should be shared."

"Yes, I agree." Sakura nodded. Sakura lifted her face up to Li's and they kissed. Not caring that there was a rumble in the bushes a little way away from them. (A/N that would be Toya watching and Yukito holding him back from ruining the moment.) They kissed until the sun went down and stars formed in a dark blue sky, the moon, and a perfect crescent. There was not a cloud in sight. Their perfect moment was truly perfect.

THE END

Wow that was so beautiful. :::sniff sniff::: anyways, I'm sure you guys heard that there will be another story I'm adding soon. On my bio page is a list of what anime or manga I can write about. Pick one and send it to me in a review! Thanks for reading all the way to the end of this story! Ja ne!


End file.
